All or Nothing
by trading.yesterday.x
Summary: There both heirs that go though the same thing everyday. But when Sakura moves in with the Uchiha Will sparks fly? Pre-Massacre. What will happen in the future. and Why did Orochimaru give Sakura the Curse Seal? ItaSaku. Last Chapter Up!
1. Naruto

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Itachi and Sakura**

--

Chapter 1: Naruto

--

In Konohagakure, There were three prestigious clans, they were the Uchiha, Haruno, and the Hyuuga, Everyone in the village feared the Uchihas and the Harunos. When the Sandaime was appointed, he found out about the war raging between the Uchiha and the Haruno and demanded a treaty between the two clans.

--

Sakura was walking through Konoha, she was wearing the basic Anbu clothing and her forehead protector was tied around her head covering her forehead.

"Get out of here, you monster" A bunch of people yelled. Sakura raised one pink eyebrow.

"What going on there?" Sakura asked to herself. She decided to check it out for herself. She pushed her way through the crowd and saw lying in the middle of the crowd was a small boy. She had enough of this nonsense. She ran in front of the little boy and turned to the crowd.

"Miss Haruno, please move aside" an elderly woman said.

"And what if i don't?" Sakura asked.

"I guess I'll have to hurt you" A man said and ran towards Sakura holding a kunai. When the man threw the kunai, Sakura just caught it merely inches away from her face.

"Weak tricks like that will not hurt me" Sakura said. "Let alone touch me"

The man named Saeko got furious. "So, Little miss Haruno has come out to play"

"No, I'm here to protect this little boy from all of you" Sakura said.

"Well than, how about we fight for this little boy" Saeko smirked.

"What are you implying?" Sakura asked.

"Whoever wins gets to do whatever they want to this boy?" Seako answered.

"Ok" Sakura said positioning herself in a fighting stance.

Saeko pulled out his sword. "Ready?"

Sakura just nodded.

"Ok, Here i come" Saeko ran at her with his sword. Sakura took out a kunai and blocked his sword with it.

"I'm no rookie" Sakura smirked.

"Neither am i" Saeko said.

Sakura activated her kekkai genkai. Niji, her eyes turned blue with a hint of violet on the corner of her pupil.

"Wow, this is my first time actually seeing a kekkai genkai like that" Saeko said.

"Shut up" Sakura said.

"Wow, a heir actually told me to shut up" Saeko said trying to piss her off.

"Are you trying to get killed?" Sakura asked threaten.

Saeko looked at her. "I don't understand why you would protect a child like that"

Sakura took at look at the boy. He looked at her for a moment and put his head down.

"I don't understand why i wouldn't"

"You're really starting to piss me off"

"I know, doesn't she have that affect on everyone" A voice said. Everyone turned their heads to where the voice came from. It was Haruno Yasuaki, Sakura's older brother.

"Brother" Sakura said.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Yasuaki asked.

"She's protecting that monster" Saeko said pointing to the little boy.

Yasuaki looked at him. "Well from what i see, he's just a boy"

"It's what inside of him that's the monster" Saeko replied.

"But that doesn't mean he himself is a monster" Sakura said.

"You know better not to go against a member of a very important clan, especially a heir." Yasuaki pointed out.

"Yeah..." Saeko said but he was cut off by Yasuaki.

"But Mr. Yoshiki, if you ever try hurting my sister or that boy again, i will personally make you pay, with your life" Yasuaki threatened.

Saeko clenched his hands turning to fist but unclenched them and walked away.

--

"Thanks" Sakura said. "But you know that i could've handled it myself"

"And let you get hurt, no way" Yasuaki said.

"Shut up" Sakura said. She turned around and walked up to the little boy. Yasuaki followed.

"Hi" Sakura said kneeling down on one knee.

"H.hi" the boy stuttered.

"Whats your name?" Sakura asked.

"Na...Naru...to" Naruto stuttered

"Naruto, huh?" Sakura answered.

"Hey Naruto, how about you stay over at our house for the night?" Yasuaki asked.

"Sure" Naruto eyes brightened.

"Come on" Sakura said holding out her hand towards Naruto. Naruto grabbed it and Sakura pulled him up and walked him to her house.

--

When they got to the Haruno manor, Naruto was shocked.

"Is it your first time ever seeing a house like this?" Sakura asked.

Naruto just nodded.

"Yasuaki are you sure he's allowed to stay" Sakura asked.

Yasuaki shrugged.

"You asked without making sure first" Sakura asked angry.

Yasuaki nodded.

"Naruto wait here, I gotta go ask something, Yasuaki meet me in the training grounds later, i have target practice. And guess who's my target" Sakura smirked. Yasuaki gulped.

--

When Sakura walked out of the house she came back to Naruto.

"Am I aloud inside?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Yay!!" Naruto jumped on Sakura, practically hugging her.

Sakura hugged him back and carried him into the house.

--

Once Sakura was in the house, her mom, Aoi told the maids to give him a bath and change his clothes.

"Since we have guests occupying all the rooms, is it okay for Naruto to stay in your room?" Aoi asked.

"Sure, mom" Sakura answered "Also, i won't let him disturb your guests"

Aoi just nodded. "Its fine Sakura, you don't have to, it might be fine seeing people without pink or red hair around here"

Sakura just giggled. "He's not a hassle but they say he can get into trouble sometimes"

"I heard the maids had a pretty hard time bathing him" Aoi giggled.

"Mom, he'll only be staying here for just one night" Sakura pointed out.

"Sakura, you're too serious, let him stay here for a while" Aoi said.

"But i thought you'd want him to stay here for only one night" Sakura said.

"That's where you're wrong, ask him where he lives and then get his belongings tomorrow ok?" Aoi said.

Sakura nodded.

"Oh, and we also have a meeting with the Uchiha's tonight at 6 so wash up before then ok?" Aoi pointed out.

Sakura nodded.

"Naruto will play outside with Anrii and Sasuke during the meeting" Aoi said.

"Won't they be needed during the meeting?" Sakura asked.

Aoi shook her head. "The meeting is only for the parents and the heir of the clan" Aoi answered.

"And what about Yasuaki?" Sakura asked.

"He'll be there too" Aoi answered

Sakura nodded.

"Is that all?" Aoi asked

Sakura nodded.

"Naruto should be in your room, don't be late for that meeting" Aoi said.

Sakura nodded. "I won't"

--

When Sakura got in her room, Naruto was on her futon.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Sakura asked.

"Can we go get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Sakura answered get off the futon and walked out of her room with Naruto by her side.

--

"Ahh..Sakura Haruno, what brings you here today?"

Sakura smiled. "I brought my friend Naruto here so he can try some of your ramen"

The chef **(A/n, i don't know what his name is)** smiled, "well bring him in and lets get him some ramen."

--

Sakura checked the time. "Come on Naruto finish up, i have to go to a meeting soon"

Naruto nodded and quickly ate.

Once Naruto was done Sakura paid for the food and left with Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Sakura said.

"What am i going to do during this meeting?" Naruto asked.

"Well you'll be playing the garden with Anrii and Sasuke" Sakura said

"Ok" Naruto said.

--

Once Sakura and Naruto got home, Sakura took a shower and changed into a red tank top with white tank top underneath it and black pants and her sandals, her hair was in a loose ponytail. She checked her clock in her room, it said 5:58. As she made it downstairs she saw Sasuke, Anrii and Naruto playing around.

"It was about time you get down here" Kazuma, her father said.

Sakura just looked at him and nodded.

--

**Well that's about it for chapter one. The next chapter is called Meeting and Surprises. **

**The Haruno kekkai genkai means "rainbow" in Japanese, so her kekkai genkai changes to the color of the rainbow. Once it hits blue it turns black and it stays that way. The way that it changes depends on how much knowledge you have on Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.**


	2. Mission, Surpises, and a Mission

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Itachi and Sakura**

--

Chapter 2: Meeting, Surprises and a Mission

--

"Its about time you got down here" Kazuma, Sakura's father said looking rather unpleased. There were all seated around a small low-rise table with a cup of tea for everyone. The living was painted like a scenery of the sky and the grass with cherry blossoms tress on it.

Sakura just looked at him and nodded. She sat down between her mother and her brother.

"Well then lets begin this meeting" Kazuma began.

Everyone nodded.

"Sakura, what do you have planned tomorrow?" Fugaku asked. He seemed interested about the mission.

"Well I have a mission tomorrow" Sakura answered.

"What's the mission?" Fugaku asked.

"I'm supposed to retrieve a important scroll from Kuma **(a/n, for those who don't know what that is, it's the Hidden Cloud Village)**" Sakura answered.

"Who's coming with you" Fugaku asked.

"No one sir"

Fugaku nodded looking somewhat disturbed.

"Well then, lets get the meeting over with" Kazuma said noticing the tension after that nod.

Sakura sat there listening to what Kazuma and Fugaku had to say but she could feel Itachi's eyes on her all this time.

"Sakura?" Kazuma asked.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up at her father.

"When you get back, you'll be staying at the Uchiha's Manor." Kazuma said.

"Ok" Sakura muttered looking at the ground. "Uh, please excuse me" Sakura stood up and left the Haruno manor.

--

Sakura walked through the training grounds nearby her manor. She could feel someone approaching her.

"What are you doing here Itachi?" Sakura asked with her back facing Itachi.

"I excused myself after you did?" Itachi answered emotionless.

"I think I found that out already?" Sakura said.

"Hn" Itachi said.

"Uchiha's and that damn word" Sakura muttered as she sat down on the ground.

"Hn" Itachi said sitting down beside her.

"So.. how it like to be heir?" Sakura asked.

"Its somewhat hard" Itachi answered.

"Same." Sakura mumbled.

Itachi looked at her.

"Is there a reason why you always look at me?" Sakura asked.

"Hn" Itachi said.

"Damn, I knew that was the answer I was getting" Sakura muttered standing op and started to leave.

Itachi grabbed her wrist. "The reason I'm always looking at you because you seem interesting"

Sakura looked back at him. Itachi just smirked and pulled her to him. Sakura just gasped.

"Itachi what are you doing?" Sakura said when she was sitting on Itachi's lap.

"This" Itachi lifted Sakura's chin with his finger and kissed her.

Sakura eye's widened. She put her hands on Itachi's chest trying to push him away but he held her firm against him. She found it hard to resist him and returned the kiss.

--

Sakura walked fast to her house.

_Oh god! I feel like a fucking fan girl right now! But I'm not supposed to have these feelings _Sakura thought. Itachi walked back to his house smirking.

_This is going to be fun _Itachi thought

--

The day after Sakura left for her mission, she had woken up at 6 and was getting ready. First she took a shower and put on her standard Anbu uniform which consisted black and gray armor, gray arm guards, and her black cloak over her uniform, she also had gloves that went up to the her under arms. She strapped on her holster and left. Before she left she asked Yasuaki to take care of Naruto while she was gone.

--

As she was traveling she knew she had to pass Sound to go to Kuma. The Sandaime said it would take her at least 4 days to get there but she didn't waste anytime.

--

She was out of Konoha and in the forest on her way to Sound when she heard some rattling.

"Whoever you are, come out and show yourselves" Sakura said and she took one step and fell in a hole.

_Shit how could I've become so careless, now I've got to find a way out of this. _Sakura thought as she looked around to find a way to get out. She was in dirt cover hole with tiny rocks in it.

_Well I could be like a rock climber and try to climb but what if I fall? Hm.. _Sakura thought. _Wait I could try something. Where that extra ball of string I packed for no reason. _Sakura looked at her pack and search through to find her string. _Ah-ha! I found it, Now for a kunai _Sakura put her hand in her kunai holster and got out a kunai and tied the string to the loop of the kunai. _Now if I can get it to wrap around that tree branch I think I'll be able to pull myself out. _Sakura twirled the kunai a bit and threw it straight up _Please hit it, please hit it. _Sakura was chanting inside her head while she looked to see if it hit.

--

When she heard the kunai hit the branch she practically jumped though the roof. _Yes! Now all I have to do is climb the string than I'm on my way to Kuma. _Sakura climbed the string.

--

When Sakura got out of the hole she study her surroundings. The forest was practically cover in green. But there was something in the distance. It was a little cave like hut. She decided to ignore it and made her way to Kuma

--

When she got to Kuma, she felt her stomach grumble, _Hm. I'm starving, where's the closest food place _Sakura looked around and found a tea shop that also sells sweets. _Hm. I might go in there _Sakura walked into the shop and ordered tea and a sweets, the place was like any shop it had a counter where you order and a lot of tables and chairs surrounding the shop. When Sakura was waiting for her order she looked around and saw the scroll she was looking for, She took it and made a replacement scroll and replaced the scroll with it. She quickly hid the scroll in her back pouch. Once her order came she quickly ate the sweets and tried to sip the tea quickly.

--

When she was heading back from her mission she passed by that same hut but when she took another step forward she fell into another hole. _Damn why do I have to go through this again. _Sakura thought. The place was really dark but there was something different about it. In the distance it looked like it was an underground tunnel _Huh? What is that? _Sakura thought she felt a snake crawl up her leg. Sakura eyes widened as she shook the snake off her leg. Her curiosity got the better of her, she walked through the tunnel that lead to a hallway that had a few lamps and doors.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked to herself.

"It's Orochimaru's lair" a voice said which made her jump.

"And who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi" Kabuto answered as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her somewhere.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked.

"To Orochimaru" Kabuto answered dragging her to his master.

"Wait, no, no" Sakura said trying to get herself out of his grip but

Kabuto tightened it almost breaking her hand.

"Hey! Let me go" Sakura said

Kabuto opened a door and when he stopped, all Sakura could see was a dark figure sitting on a chair.

"Hmm, Sakura Haruno" a figure chuckled.

**Sorry for taking so long on the chapter. The day I posted the first chapter, I started writing the second but I ran out of ideas so I had to wait a couple of days to get an idea. I hope you enjoy. I'll try and post the third chapter as soon as possible.**

**Ages:**

**Sakura: 12**

**Itachi: 13**

**Sasuke, Anrii, and Naruto: 8**

**Yasuaki: 14**

**That is it for now, I haven't decided the ages yet but the people who were 12 in the original Naruto, in this story they all are 8 years old.**


	3. Orochimaru

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Itachi and Sakura**

--

Chapter 3: Orochimaru

--

"Hmm, Sakura Haruno" a figure chuckled.

"Orochimaru" Sakura hissed. Sakura furrowed her brow.

"How nice of you to know my name" Orochimaru said trying to sound fatherly.

"Hn" Sakura said.

_Great, talking to this snake basterd has got me talking like an Uchiha. _Sakura thought to her self.

Orochimaru chuckled. "You're mind is filled with great words Miss. Haruno" Orochimaru walked up to her and lifted her chin with his fingers.

"What do you think your doing?" Sakura said through clenched teeth.

Orochimaru bent down till his mouth met her neck and dug his teeth in it causing the curse seal to appear on her shoulder blade. Sakura screamed falling on her knees clutching the part Orochimaru bit her. _Damn, why does this hurt so much. _Sakura thought. Orochimaru pressed her pressure point and Sakura fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kabuto, bring her to one of the rooms" Orochimaru ordered.

Kabuto nodded and did what he was asked. Orochimaru just walked up to his seat and sat down.

_When Miss. Haruno goes back she will be a lot different than when she left _Orochimaru thought as he chuckled.

--

"Yasuaki!" Anrii yelled.

"Yeah?" Yasuaki looked at her. His red hair was some-what disheveled. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with the clans symbol on the back and black sweat pants.

"When is Sakura coming back?" Anrii asked. Her shoulder length dark-red hair was tied up and she was wearing a simple pink t-shirt and black shorts.

"She going to come back tomorrow" Yasuaki answered looking really worn out. Anrii jumped for joy.

--

When Sakura woke up she was in a room that was really dark and the only thing in it was a bed which she was laying on. a desk with a candle on it. 2 doors which probably lead somewhere else.

"I see your awake" Kabuto said.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Sakura asked.

"About 2 days" Kabuto said.

"I'm supposed to be back in Konoha today" Sakura said as she jumped off the bed but when she stood up her head felt weird as she fell back into the bed.

"Get some more rest" Kabuto said trying to put her back in bed.

"But I'm not tired" Sakura said trying to get out but Kabuto held her firm against the bed.

Kabuto sighed as he pressed her pressure point. Sakura fell into an unconscious state.

--

"Where am I?" Sakura asked groggily as she woke up the next day.

"You're still here" Kabuto answered. Sakura knew that she was still in Sound.

"Hn" Sakura said as she lowered her head.

"Come on, Orochimaru wants to see you" Kabuto said.

"Whatever" Sakura said getting off the bed and walking out of the room with Kabuto trailing behind her.

--

"Hokage-sama" Yasuaki said. He was at the hokage tower having a meeting with the Sandaime.

"What is it Yasuaki?" Sarutobi asked.

"Isn't Sakura supposed to be back by now?" Yasuaki asked.

"She hasn't given me any updates yet? I'm sure she's fine" Sarutobi said facing Yasuaki.

"Its not like her to be late coming home from a mission" Yasuaki lowered his head and mumbled.

Sarutobi walked up to him and put his hand on Yasuaki's shoulder. Yasuaki tensed for a moment.

"She'll be fine, but if you want I'll send out an Anbu team to search for her" Sarutobi said. Yasuaki nodded and left.

--

Sakura was outside in front of the hideout getting beat by Kabuto.

"I thought you were a heir" Kabuto said punching her in the gut.

"I am" Sakura said getting off the ground and wiping the blood off her mouth.

"Then fight like one" Kabuto said grabbing her pink locks and pulling her up.

"I can't, you drained my chakra" Sakura said trying to endure the pain.

"Hn, you're weak" Kabuto smirked and hit her head off the wall of the hideout which put her in unconscious state once again. Sakura fell to the ground and Kabuto brought her to the forest separating Sound from Konoha.

--

An Anbu team was out searching for Sakura. One Anbu who was wearing a wolf mask was in the path where Kabuto had dumped Sakura.

"Leader, I found her" he said through the earpieces they all had on.

"Ok, good, now carry her to the Konoha gates, we'll meet you there" another male voice rang through the earpieces.

"Ok" the Anbu with the wolf mask said as he picked Sakura up and carried her back to Konoha.

--

"Where is she?" Aoi screamed tears leaking out her eyes. Kazuma had his arms around her, comforting her. Aoi, Kazuma, Anrii, Yasuaki and Naruto were all in the Hokage's office.

"She'll be fine Ms. Haruno. We sent out an Anbu Team in search for her" Sarutobi said.

"But she was supposed to be back 3 days ago" Aoi screamed and she broke down crying into Kazuma's chest. The Uchiha's walked in.

"We were informed you wanted to see us" Fugaku said.

"Ah, I thought you guys would like to be here supporting the Haruno's in a tough situation right now." Itachi looked at everyone, but he didn't see Sakura.

"Where's Sakura?" Itachi asked the Hokage. His face was emotionless as ever.

"That's why your all here" Sarutobi asked. "Sakura went on a mission to Kuma to retrieve a scroll 7 days ago, she was supposed to come back 3 days ago, we think something has happened to her"

"Hokage-sama" an Anbu with a owl mask said coming into the room.

"What is it Anbu?" Sarutobi asked.

"Its Sakura Haruno, We've found her" the Anbu answered. "She's at the hospital"

"Ok, We'll go right now" Sarutobi got off his chair and walked out of the Hokage office and made his way to the hospital. The Harunos and the Uchiha's following him

--

When they got to the hospital, they were told to wait until one of the medics came out.

They all sat in the waiting room. Aoi gripped the arm rest as her leg shook. Yasuaki leaned against the wall trying to calm himself down. Anrii, Sasuke and Naruto sat on the floor trying to keep quiet. Itachi sat emotionless on a chair. Kazuma tried to calm down Aoi. Mikoto held on to Fugaku's arm.

When the medic came out, Aoi and Kazuma stood up and walked over to the medic.

"Are you parents of Sakura?" the medic said. His name was Naka.

Kazuma nodded.

"Well you're daughter came in with 4 broken ribs, a broken arm, her left hand broken and a fractured leg" Aoi eyes widened.

"Anything else?" Kazuma asked.

"Well, She was placed under a curse that seems highly unfamiliar" Naka answered. "I'll run it through the hokage later"

"When will she wake up?" Aoi asked worried.

"That's what we're really confused about" Naka answered.

"What do you mean?" Kazuma asked.

"Sir, She's in a coma" Naka answered.

**Sorry to end it so early. I know the chapter is really weird. Hope you review and flames can be included. I'll try to post up the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	4. Coma and Moving In

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Itachi and Sakura**

--

Chapter 4: Coma and Moving In

--

"Sir, she's in a coma" Naka answered.

Aoi eyes widened.

Kazuma kept an emotionless face on. Everyone else had their own way of showing they were also shocked.

"Can we at least see her?" Yasuaki asked the medic.

Naka nodded. Everyone went in to see her.

--

When they walked in they all saw Sakura lying in the bed eyes closed with bandages around her head, chest, arms, and legs. Aoi just kept crying into Kazuma's arm. Kazuma wrapped his arms around Aoi whispering soothing words to her. Everyone crowded around Sakura.

"Father?" Sasuke said looking at his father.

"What is it Sasuke?" Fugaku said looking confused at Sasuke.

"What's this weird mark on Sakura's neck" Sasuke said pointing to the curse seal Orochimaru gave her.

"We don't know what that is yet but when the hokage comes he'll tell us" Fugaku said. Sasuke nodded.

--

Yasuaki stood in the corner. His Anbu mask was on top of his head covering the top part of his red hair. He kept an emotionless face on but inside he felt like he was about to break.

--

Itachi was standing beside his mom. He also kept on emotionless face on. _What is this feeling inside me? Why does every time I look at Sakura I get this tingle inside of me _Itachi thought as he kept looking at Sakura. _Do I like her? No wait that just insane, I can't like the heir of the Haruno clan. But then again she's the only one that understands what I'm going through. I've only known her since we were 8 but back then everyone practically feared her and chased me especially all those annoying fan-girls. I still remember the day two Anbu officers came in and practically dragged us right out of class in the middle of a lesson. We were told that we had to graduate with the graduating class that year because…_

"Itachi?" Fugaku asked.

"Huh? Yeah?" Itachi asked.

"Its time to go" Fugaku said.

"Oh Yeah, I'll be out in one second" Itachi said.

Fugaku nodded and left.

Itachi walked up to Sakura and kissed her cheek and then he left.

--

Nothing else happened that week; Sakura was still in a coma. Yasuaki had to take over her work as a heir until she woke up. Aoi couldn't stop crying. Things around the Haruno district was getting harder as the week progressed.

--

2 weeks later, an Anbu showed up at their front door, telling them that they were needed at the hokage tower immediately. The Harunos and Naruto quickly made their way to the hokage tower.

"What is it?" Kazuma asked the hokage when they arrived at the hokage tower.

"It's about Sakura" Sarutobi rubbed his temples.

"What about her?" Yasuaki asked with his eye furrowed.

"Well that mark on her shoulder blade. I've finally found out what it was" Sarutobi answered.

"What is it?" Aoi asked looking worried.

"Well on her way back to from Kuma she was supposed to pass by Sound" Sarutobi said.

"But that's where Orochimaru's hideout is" Yasuaki said looking worried

Sarutobi nodded.

"We think on her way back she must have stumbled past their hideout and probably got all of her injuries there" Sarutobi said.

"Hokage-sama!" an Anbu with a tiger mask came rushing in.

"What is it Anbu?" Sarutobi said.

"The medics told me to tell you that you are to be at the hospital immediately" the anbu said. Sarutobi nodded and got up to leave. The Harunos and Naruto following them.

--

Once they got to the hospital they saw medics, and nurses rushing out of the room. The medics told them they could go in and check. When they did they all were shocked at what they saw. Sakura's face was covered in black prints and there was this purple aura surrounding her. Her kekkai genkai was also activated.

--

When the Uchiha's got there they were also shocked. Then Sakura got off the hospital bed and walked over to Kazuma with a huge grin on her face. Aoi eyes widened. Kazuma just looked at her confused. Sakura grabbed Kazuma by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Naruto hid behind Yasuaki while Sasuke and Anrii hid behind their mothers. Fugaku just stood their shock. Itachi just looked at her worried.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Aoi asked tears leaked out her eyes.

Sakura just ignored her mother as she continued to suffocate her father.

Naruto got scared as he ran towards Sakura and hugged her from behind. Everyone including Sakura was shocked. The prints on Sakura began to move upward towards the curse mark, Naruto backed away. Sakura fell forward; Kazuma caught her before she fell.

"I'm sorry father" Sakura whispered before she fell unconscious.

Kazuma smiled and nodded. He picked up Sakura and put her back on the hospital bed.

--

The next day, one of the medics told the Harunos that Sakura had finally woken up. They were very happy. Yasuaki took Anrii and Naruto to the hospital to go see Sakura

--

"Sakura!" Naruto and Anrii screamed running to hug her.

"Hey you guys" Sakura smiled and she hugged them both. Yasuaki just sat on the bed.

"When are you coming home?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"They doctors said I could come home today" Sakura smiled looking at Naruto. Naruto's eyes brightened.

"Now Yasuaki can get some sleep now" Anrii said. Yasuaki glared at her.

"Guys, Can I talk to Yasuaki alone for a minute?" Sakura looked at Naruto and Anrii.

Anrii and Naruto nodded and walked out.

"Why haven't you got any sleep?" Sakura said touching the bags under his eyes. Yasuaki moved away.

"When you were still in a coma, I had to do all the paperwork for you" Yasuaki looked away.

"You didn't have too" Sakura said.

"I had no other choice, the papers had deadlines" Yasuaki grumbled.

"Why did you pass the heir title to me?" Sakura asked looking at Yasuaki confused.

"You weren't getting any attention" Yasuaki muttered low enough for Sakura to hear.

"You gave it up because of that" Sakura looked at him confused.

"Before you were a heir, the attention always went to me or Anrii and even when Anrii wasn't born yet, the attention would never go to you, they only time it has ever went to you was when you left school the same time Itachi did, but other than that it seemed to father and mother that you were even alive to them" Yasuaki answered holding her hand and looking into her eyes.

"I don't mind not having any attention" Sakura looked at him.

"Yeah right" Yasuaki mumbled.

"All right, come on, I have to get my anbu uniform" Sakura said changing the subject getting off the bed.

"Do you think it's alright to leave now" Yasuaki asked.

Sakura nodded "The medic said I could" Sakura walked to the door. "You coming or what?"

Yasuaki nodded and got off the bed to leave with Sakura.

--

Sakura and Yasuaki were walking with Anrii and Naruto. Sakura and Yasuaki were both wearing the anbu uniform. Anrii was wearing a blue t-shirt with black shorts and Naruto was wearing an orange t-shirt was black shorts.

When they got to the Ninja Academy, Sakura hugged both Anrii and Naruto.

"Bye!" Anrii and Naruto yelled as they headed into the school. Sakura and Yasuaki waved.

"Well I have to go to the hokage tower" Yasuaki said.

"Ok, bye" Yasuaki left as Sakura waved.

"Sakura" A voice startled Sakura. It was Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I drop Sasuke here everyday for school" Itachi answered.

"I think I figured that out already" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Sakura started walking back to her manor. Itachi gripped her wrist.

"You aren't going to kiss again are you?" Sakura asked.

Itachi shook his head. "No"

"Then what are you going to do?" Sakura answered trying to loosen the grip.

Itachi pulled her in and embraced her. Sakura struggled but Itachi was stronger than her.

"Damn Uchihas and their strengths" Sakura mumbled into Itachi's chest.

Itachi chuckled and pulled back and kiss her forehead then left.

Sakura furrowed her brows. _What the hell was that for? _Sakura shook her head and started walking back to her manor.

--

"Sakura!" Aoi screamed as Sakura got into her home. The front had a couple of Sakura trees surrounding manor and there was a gateway leading to the training grounds.

"Mom" Sakura hugged her mom.

Aoi's hair was disheveled and she had bags under her eyes.

"Mom, did you get any sleep during my coma?" Sakura asked gripping Aoi's shoulders.

"I couldn't, I was so worried" Aoi answered looking into Sakura's emerald eyes.

Sakura nodded. "Well if you aren't doing anything then go get some sleep"

Aoi nodded and they both started walking towards the house.

"Oh Sakura, you have to pack up today" Aoi said.

Sakura raised her brow. "Why?"

"Because you have to live in the Uchiha's manor" Aoi answered looking at Sakura.

"Oh. But why?" Sakura asked.

"Because we thought it would be a good way to show the Uchihas how we are to other clans" Aoi said.

"But who's going to look after Naruto" Sakura asked worried.

"Yasuaki can and Anrii seems very friendly to Naruto" Aoi laughed silently.

"Mom, I don't get how that's funny" Sakura looked at her pink haired mother confused.

"Oh it nothing, how about you talk to your dad while I go get some rest" Aoi suggested.

Sakura nodded. Aoi smiled and left to go upstairs.

--

Sakura went into the kitchen to find her father making tea. The kitchen had plain blue walls and the appliances there was just plain and simple.

"Hi father" Sakura greeted.

"Hi Sakura" Kazuma smiled.

"Father I'm sorry" Sakura lowered her head.

"For what?" Kazuma looked at her confused.

"For hurting you yesterday" Sakura mumbled as she kept her head lowered.

"It's alright Sakura, no need for apologies" Kazuma walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its just on the mission I was so careless, I thought I was just going to get to Kuma and back in one piece no injuries" Sakura sobbed. Kazuma held her in an embrace.

--

Sakura was in her room packing her belongings. Her room was ordinary; the walls were blue and had a couple picture frames hanging on the wall. She also had a dresser that had a couple photos on it, her futon and there was a small low-rise table in the middle of the room.

When she was done packing her stuff she told one of the maids to tell Naruto where she going to be and left the house.

--

"Hello Sakura" Mikoto answered the door smiling.

"Hello Mikoto" Sakura greeted smiling warmly.

"Well Come in, Sasuke and Itachi will be home shortly" Mikoto said.

Sakura nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you your new room" Mikoto said.

Sakura nodded as she picked up her bag and followed Mikoto.

--

"Well here it is" Mikoto said. The room had white walls and a big window with a bed, a table and a dresser. There was also the Uchiha symbol on one of the walls.

"Thank you" Sakura nodded.

"No problem" Mikoto smiled "Well I'll leave you to unpack"

Sakura nodded and Mikoto left.

Sakura set down her bag on the ground and sat on the floor and started unpacking her belongings and putting them in the drawers.

--

When she was done unpacking her stuff and putting it away, she walked out of the house and sat on one of the steps and mesmerized the view. The place had a little garden in the front which had a lot of flowers, there was also a field not to far away which was where they trained, and there was a fountain right near the house.

"Sakura" a little voice called from the distance. Sakura looked towards where the voice came from. It was Sasuke. He was wearing a navy blue shirt and shorts, he also had bandages on his ankles.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura said when he finally reached her.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke tilted his head.

Sakura ruffled his hair. "I have to live here for a while"

Sasuke's eyes brightened.

"So Sasuke, who walked you home?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke.

"Oh Itachi did" Sasuke answered sitting down right beside her.

Sakura nodded as she looked at the sky.

"Hey Sakura" A voice said. It was Itachi.

"Hey Itachi" Sakura mumbled.

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I ran out of ideas once again. If you have any ideas on what should happen on the next chapter please feel free to tell me in the review. I think this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Anyway please review. :) **


	5. Uchiha

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Itachi and Sakura**

--

Chapter 5: Uchiha

--

Sakura nodded as she looked at the sky.

"Hey Sakura" A voice said. It was Itachi.

"Hey Itachi" Sakura mumbled.

"Have you moved everything in yet?" Itachi asked looking at Sakura.

Sakura nodded.

"Itachi, can you teach shuriken jutsu." Sasuke asked looking at Itachi.

Sakura just stood up and walked inside.

"How about another day Sasuke" Itachi answered looking away.

"Ok big brother" Sasuke said walking back into the house. Itachi just sighed and also walked inside the house.

--

When Sakura was having dinner with the Uchihas, things seemed calm and peaceful, the room had plain white walls and there was a low-rise table in the middle over a blue carpet, there was a little hallway that leads to the kitchen; also there was the Uchiha symbol on the wall.

"So Sakura, how do you like the Uchiha manor" Mikoto asked.

"It's great" Sakura answered before putting a ball of rice in her mouth.

Mikoto nodded and continued eating.

--

When they were all done, Sakura walked up to her room, she had offered to help do the dishes but Mikoto declined that offer saying that she was capable of doing it by her self.

_Man this is getting boring _Sakura thought. _I'm just going to read something. _Sakura grabbed a book off her desk called 'Medic Ninjutsu' and walked back to her futon and started reading it.

Sakura was biting her lip while trying to register the information in the book. _Medical Ninjutsu are ninja techniques based on healing oneself, or causing medical injuries to the opponent. There are many different healing techniques, some more drastic and chakra consuming than others. Offensive Medical Ninjutsu techniques vary greatly as well. There are techniques to poison an enemy, stop their chakra, and even cut their bones in half without cutting the skin; damn this is all so hard to register. _Sakura didn't realize that she bit her lip so hard it started to bleed.

_Damn why does this always happen. _Before she could get a tissue she felt pressure on it and look to see a finger holding her chin while there was a cloth pressed to her lip where it bled.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Hn" Itachi said as he continued to finish cleaning up the blood.

Sakura just stared at him shocked.

"What's with the shocked face?" Itachi asked looking into her eyes.

Sakura shook her head. "It nothing"

"Hn" Itachi said getting up and leaving.

--

The next day, Sakura woke up really early, took a shower and changed into black shorts and a red tank top with a white one underneath. As she walked out she could see that Mikoto was cooking breakfast and didn't want to disturb her so she went outside and walked into the forest to train.

--

"Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura turned her head and saw that running over to her.

"Hi Sasuke" Sakura waved smiling.

Sasuke was panting with his hands on his knees when he finally reached Sakura.

"So whats up?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke.

"My mom wanted me to call you in for breakfast" Sasuke said looking at Sakura.

"Ok, let's go" Sakura walked back towards the house with Sasuke beside.

--

"Message from the Hokage for Sakura Haruno" an anbu with an eagle mask showed up at the Uchiha manor.

Sakura just nodded her thanks and the anbu left.

"What is it?" Mikoto asked looking confused at Sakura.

"It says here that I have a mission" Sakura answered, her eyes were still on the scroll.

'What else?" Mikoto asked, her eyes were still on Sakura.

"Why don't you read it?" Sakura said handing her the scroll. Mikoto looked at her worried. Sakura just nodded. Mikoto took it and read it aloud.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know your last mission was rough but I'll be getting someone to put a seal on that curse. _

_Anyway you'll have another mission with your Anbu team, your mission is to go to Suna and watch the current kazekage's kids, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. You'll will be heading out early tomorrow. Now I know what your think. Who is in my anbu team? Well it is Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake._

_Please try to get along_

_Sincerely,_

_Sandaime._

"Well than I guess Itachi's going to" Mikoto said to no one in particular, she was still looking at the scroll.

Sakura had just cleaned up everything.

"Come on Sasuke, I'll walk you to school" Sakura said putting on her sandals.

Sasuke eyes brightened as he went upstairs to his bag. Itachi just walked by her and stopped at the door.

--

"Bye!" Sakura was waving to Sasuke as he was running into the school when they finally arrived. Itachi was walking right beside her.

"Itachi!" A girl voice called.

Sakura looked where the voice came from. The girl had long blonde hair that was tied into a sloppy ponytail and purple eyes came walking over.

"I'll leave you two" Sakura whispered to Itachi and began to walk away but Itachi grabbed her wrist.

"Itachi, who is this?" the girl said.

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura answered.

"Oh Hi, my name is Akane" Akane outstretched her hand.

"Hi" Sakura took her hand and shook it.

"Are you guys dating?" Akane looked at them curiously. Itachi's face was emotionless. Sakura was blushing.

"What? Why would you think that?" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Well for one, your holding each other hands" Akane pointing to Itachi and Sakura finger which where laced together. Sakura blushed even more. Itachi just unlaced their finger apart.

"Its ok if you guys like each other, I don't mind" Akane said looking at them.

"Hn" Itachi said as he walked away.

"Seriously we're not dating" Sakura said.

"I know but I'm sure he likes you" Akane said looking at Sakura.

"Him? Itachi Uchiha, like me, never" Sakura laughed.

"You know, everyone has feelings" Akane pointed out.

"I know, but he barely shows them" Sakura said walking, Akane followed her.

"He always has his guard up when meeting people, its just the way he is" Akane said looking forward.

"Wait" Sakura smirked at Akane. "Do you like Itachi?"

Akane look at her and smiled. "No, I have a boyfriend"

Sakura nodded looking at the sky.

--

"Hey Itachi" a man the same age as Itachi with white hair and a mask covering the lower part of his face greeted.

"Did you get the mission report?" Itachi said. They were both walking through Konoha.

"What? No hello?" Kakashi teased.

"Hn" Itachi replied looking at Kakashi.

"And yes, I did get the mission report" Kakashi face turned serious.

Itachi nodded.

"So, how are you and pinky?" Kakashi asked teasingly.

"Nothing going on" Itachi said emotionless.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked as a joke.

Itachi just gave him a death glare.

"Ok, I'll stop" Kakashi raised his hand as s surrender.

--

"So Sakura, what are you doing tomorrow?" Akane asked.

"I have a mission, why?" Sakura answered looking at Akane.

"Oh, well I wondering maybe we could hang out once you got home" Akane answered.

"Sure" Sakura smiled.

"Well I gotta go, talk to you later, bye!" Akane waved and left.

Sakura waved back and started walking to the Hokage tower.

--

"Sakura, what brings you here?" Sarutobi asked when Sakura came to his office.

"I just wanted to give you this" Sakura handed him the scroll she had retrieved in Kuma.

"Thanks Sakura" Sarutobi said looking at her.

"No problem" Sakura said and turned around to walk out.

"Sakura?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked looked back at him.

"When you get back, I will have someone perform a confinement seal to seal the curse" Sarutobi said.

Sakura nodded and left.

**Well that's chapter 5, sorry it took so long to post, I was going through some difficulties with the computer. Hope you enjoy.**


	6. Meeting Kakashi, Heading out to Suna

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Itachi and Sakura**

--

Chapter 6: Meeting Kakashi, Heading out to Suna and Reuniting with a Brother

--

"When you get back, I will have someone perform a confinement seal to seal the curse" Sarutobi said.

Sakura nodded and left

**--**

The next day Sakura and Itachi woke up really early to get ready and leave.

Sakura took a shower and then dress herself with her anbu uniform, her mid-back length hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, and her forehead protector was tied on covering her forehead. She grabbed her pack and left.

--

Itachi took a shower before Sakura, after he put on his anbu uniform, his forehead protector was on covering his forehead, his hair was tied, he grabbed his pack and left.

--

When they both got to the bridge, Sakura saw a white haired man with a mask covering the lower part of his face sitting on the rail reading a book.

"Hello" Kakashi greeted them, not taking his eye off the book.

"Hi" Sakura said.

"Hello" Itachi said standing right beside Sakura.

_Wow, it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed _Sakura thought.

"I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi said hopping off the rail and putting his book away, he outstretched his hand towards Sakura.

Sakura took his hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Are we ready to go?" Kakashi said looking at Itachi then Sakura.

Sakura and Itachi both nodded. And they headed off to Suna.

--

While they were traveling they all had on their Anbu mask. Sakura had a cat mask. Kakashi had an eagle mask and Itachi had a weasel mask. **(a/n; I know that I shouldn't have made Itachi have weasel mask but I was running out of animals to pick.)**

--

All of a sudden they all felt 3 chakra signatures; Sakura activated Niji while Kakashi and Itachi activated their Sharingan.

Sakura grabbed several kunais that had explosive tags on them and threw them. When they exploded, Kakashi, Sakura and Itachi hid behind a bush. What they saw were 3 Mist ninjas.

"We all know you're there, Konoha ninjas, you can come out" a male voice said. Kakashi, Sakura and Itachi came out. The Mist ninja's face was covered, there were two holes for the eyes, he had a hood on covering his hair and he was wearing a basic Jonin uniform. **(Practically what Chuunin and Jonin wear in Konoha)**

"What is 3 Anbu from Konoha doing here?" the mist ninja looked at Sakura and saw her clan symbol was a cherry blossom flower. "Well what do we have here? A Haruno?"

Sakura furrowed her brow. "What do you want?"

'Well it's been a while isn't it, Sakura?" a ninja chuckled, Sakura eyes widened, Kakashi and Itachi just looked at her.

"Koyasu" Sakura hissed, her hands her clenched into fist.

"Ha! So you do remember me?" Koyasu laughed. "Akira, Kuran, you might as well come out too"

Sakura eyes widened. "Akira? Kuran?"

Koyasu pulled off his hood and his cover, showing his purple hair which was disheveled and his hazel eyes. Akira had slate grey hair and dark blue eyes and Kuran had light coral hair and green eyes.

"What is this? An extermination mission?" Kakashi sighed.

"No, these three ninjas are from mist, there all after one thing" Sakura mumbled.

"And that is?" Itachi raised his eyebrow under his mask.

"The Haruno clan" Sakura said shocking both Kakashi and Itachi.

"Why?" Kakashi said.

"The Haruno weren't always in Konoha, they were originated from Mist, they were the most powerful clan, but they moved to Konoha because they no longer wanted to be apart of Mist, everyone in Mist got offended by it and they all swore that they would kill every living Haruno" Sakura explained. "But they only clan that hated the Harunos the most was the Sakumi, which Koyasu is the heir of"

"I see we also have a Uchiha with us too" Kuran said.

Itachi just stood emotionless.

_We have to do something, if we want to get to Suna without any trouble _Itachi thought.

Kuran threw a kunai at Sakura but it was blocked when a kunai came out of nowhere deflecting the kunai Kuran threw into a tree. Everyone eyes widened.

"Hm" Everyone turned the head toward the direction. A guy with black hair and blue eyes came out.

"Rio" Sakura said shocked.

"The hokage thought you might need a back-up medic so he sent me to catch up to you all" Rio said looking at Sakura.

Sakura nodded.

"So who are these people?" Rio asked looking Kuran, Akira and Koyasu.

"The one that has the purple haired is Koyasu Sakumi, the slate grey haired is Akira Kanako and they one in the light coral hair is my brother Kuran Haruno" Sakura explained pointing to them. Kakashi and Itachi were shocked when she mentioned that Kuran was her brother.

"Judging from their forehead protectors there from Mist" Rio pointed out looking at the Mist ninjas.

Sakura nodded. Rio looked at Sakura, Kakashi and Itachi and nodded as he grabbed a couple of explosive tags and threw them at the mist ninjas. Once they exploded, Itachi, Rio, Sakura and Kakashi disappeared and headed to Suna.

--

"Damn, they left" Akira said angry, his brows were furrowed.

"What do we do Koyasu?" Kuran asked looking at Koyasu.

"We leave them, in a couple of days we kill the Harunos leaving no one behind" Koyasu answered looking at the sky.

Kuran and Akira nodded and they all went back to Mist.

--

When Kakashi, Rio, Sakura and Itachi got far away from the mist ninjas they decided to set up camp.

"Sakura, how about you tell us about them" Kakashi said getting the fire started. Everyone was seated on the ground around the fire.

"Ok" Sakura nodded.

"When my mother was 13 , she dated Haruka Sakumi which is Koyasu's father; she wasn't a Haruno then, so anyway my mother went to the Sakumi manor once and Haruka's father didn't approve of her being with Haruka so he sent another Sakumi member to get information on her, which was impossible because he was found dead the next day by the river near the Sakumi manor, Haruka's father kept sending people over to my mom's house but everytime the even got close to the house they would always be found dead in random places in Mist. The Mizukage then got suspicious and decided to talk to my mom's family. My mom's father, Saori Tamatsu would never say anything and deny the fact that he did it. But when they last person that went over to the Tamatsu house was found in the river by the village gates they found evidence that Saori did kill them. The Mizukage sent him to jail and my mom broke up with Haruka which pleased Haruka's father. Eventually my mom moved on once she became friends with my father but Haruka couldn't adjust to it. So one night Haruka went to her house and took her virginity away. Nine months later she had Kuran, my mom got really angry and decided to kill Haruka's father which she succeeded. The Mizukage had died getting killed by Orochimaru, so I don't know if she got punished or not. Haruka was not happy with the fact that my mom killed his father and grew to hate her. Haruka got married to Kaori Nakajima which is Koyasu's mother. A year later my mom got married to my father and get pregnant to him, when Yasuaki was 3 and Kuran was 4, my father and my mother left Mist and moved to Konoha angering Mist. Haruka made a promise to the village that he will kill they Haruno clan and has been keeping the promise ever since"

"Wow, but why was Kuran with them and not in Konoha?" Rio asked looking at Sakura.

"Well four years ago, he left the village" Sakura answered looking at Rio.

Kakashi yawned.

"I think we should get some sleep" Kakashi said getting up.

"Uh, can I borrow a tent?" Rio asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, you can borrow mine" Sakura answered getting up. "I'll just sleep outside"

"Thanks Sakura" Rio said hugging her, causing Itachi to get jealous.

--

When they were all in their tents Sakura sat by the fire with a blanket around her. She couldn't sleep so she just decided to sit and watch the fire.

"You're still awake?" Itachi said coming out his tent.

Sakura looked at him and nodded. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just woke up when I heard something" Itachi answered sitting beside her.

Sakura just nodded staring at the fire. She felt a cool breeze through her blanket that was wrapped around her and shivered a bit.

_Damn, it's so cold. _Sakura thought as she moved the blanket closer to her.

"Are you cold?" Itachi looked at her worried.

"Yeah" Sakura answered.

"Why don't you come in my tent?" Itachi asked looking away.

"Sure, why not" Sakura said getting up, Itachi got after her and started walking towards the tent.

Once they got into the tent Sakura laid down and Itachi was lying beside her. Sakura was drifting to sleep but she kept herself awake.

"Go to sleep, you're tired" Itachi said looking at her.

"But I'm not tired" Sakura whined.

Itachi chuckled and laid a hand on her cheek causing her blush.

"Itachi..." Sakura mumbled as she fell asleep.

Itachi stared at her for a moment before kissing her softly on the lips and falling asleep himself.

--

Sakura woke up the next morning to have her head rested against a chest, warm arms wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her head. She tried slipping out but when she almost out, Itachi's arms moved around her waist, forcing her with her head against Itachi's chest.

"Itachi" Sakura hissed.

Itachi chucked. "Go back to sleep, its still early"

"No" Sakura yawned.

"See, your still tired, go back to sleep" Itachi whispered, his eyes still closed.

"Fine" Sakura mumbled and went back to sleep.

Itachi smiled as he also went back to sleep inhaling her strawberry sweet scent.

--

A couple of hours later Itachi woke up first and look at Sakura.

_Am I really falling in love with Sakura, I never thought it was happen but it did. _Itachi thought as he looks at her. _She really is beautiful especially when she's sleeping _Itachi caressed her cheek.

Sakura stirred, Itachi took his hand away from her face.

"Morning" Itachi whispered into her ear.

"Morning" Sakura whispered back.

Itachi got on top of her. Sakura eyes widened.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked confused.

"Nothing" Itachi got off of her.

_Why do have this urge to kiss her? _Itachi asked himself.

**Because face it you LOVE her **his inner said.

_What? Where the hell did you come from? _Itachi asked his inner.

**I'm you, there's no point in denying it. **Inner Itachi answered.

_I must be dreaming. _Itachi sighed.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Yeah?" Itachi asked looking back at Sakura.

"You coming out or what?" Sakura asked getting out of the tent.

"Yeah" Itachi answered as he followed her.

--

Once they were all done packing up all their belongings they headed towards Suna.

_Why do I have this feeling inside me everytime I think about Itachi? _ Sakura asked herself.

**Because you like him **Her inner answered her.

_Great, its you _Sakura sighed.

**I'm you there no point in saying that **Her inner said ignoring what she just said.

_Shut up _Sakura hissed.

**Fine, just calm down, man I can't believe I'm your inner **her inner rolled her eyes.

Sakura didn't even realize she took a wrong step and on half broken branch and the branch fell with Sakura shrieked and she fell.

Itachi eyes widened as he went and got her.

"Are you okay?" Itachi said once he caught her.

Sakura nodded.

"Are you sure?" Itachi looked at her worried.

Sakura nodded.

"Ok, but next time be careful" Itachi warned her. Sakura just nodded and caught up with the rest with Sakura following beside him.

**Well that's chapter 6, I know it's a little weird but I'll try to make the next couple of chapters a bit more interesting. **

**Ages for more people: **

**Kakashi: 20**

**Rio: 20**

**Kuran: 15**

**Koyasu: 15**

**Akira: 14**

**Akane: 13**

**This story is only going up to the point when the massacre happens, I'm thinking about a sequel but I'm so totally sure I should make on. Well anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and feel free to give some ideas because unfortunately my head is running out of them. **


	7. Suna, Meeting Gaara, Temari and Kankuro

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Itachi and Sakura**

--

Chapter 7: Suna, Meeting Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

--

Once they got to Suna they went directly toward the Kazekage tower.

"Sakura Haruno, Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake, its good to finally see you" The Kazekage said.

They all nodded.

"I'll will choose the child you will be looking after" The Yondaime said. "Sakura you will look after Gaara, Itachi will look after Kankuro and that leaves Kakashi with Temari"

Kakashi sighed. _Why do I have to be with the girl?_

"They should be in the room 5 doors down from here on the left" the Yondaime said.

They all nodded and left.

--

When they got to the room, Itachi and Kakashi left to go with Kankuro and Temari. The room had a big window that expanded on half of the room. There were tables and chairs everywhere, the walls were white and the only people that were in it other then the kids were the elders Chiyo and Ebizou.

Itachi and Kakashi met with Temari and Kankuro already and were on opposite sides of the room talking to the kids.

Sakura felt a little tug on her cloak that she was wearing. She looked down to see a boy with crimson red hair, aquamarine eyes with black eyeliner on his eyes, he also has a kanji sign on his forehead.

"Hi" Sakura said looking at him.

"Hi" Gaara whispered looking at the floor and clutching his teddy bear. Sakura could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Are you Gaara?" Sakura asked bent down on one knee looking at him.

Gaara just nodded.

"It's nice to meet you" Sakura smiled at him.

Gaara just looked at her scared.

"Its alright if your scared but I won't hurt you" Sakura said smiling warmly.

Gaara walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"What's your name?" Gaara asked whispering shyly into her ear.

"Sakura" Sakura answered looking at the wall.

"That's a nice name, it goes with your hair" Gaara said feeling a lock of her hair.

Sakura nodded and looked at Gaara's hair.

--

When the kazekage gave them their room number they all went to them, Sakura had to share a room with Itachi while Kakashi shared with Rio.

"I'm so tired" Sakura stretched out and fell face first into the bed. "Ah! And it comfy too" Sakura squirmed a little and stayed quiet for awhile. The room was white with 2 windows with white curtains, 1 big closet, 2 beds with a bedside table separating them.

Itachi chuckled at her actions.

Sakura looked at him. "What?"

Itachi shook his head. "Its nothing"

"Ok" Sakura turned around and stared at the ceiling.

Itachi towered over her. He was hair was down.

"Hey" Sakura sat up and cupped both of his cheeks with her hands causing Itachi to blush. "You look nice with your hair down"

"Thanks" Itachi looked away. Sakura titled her head.

"What's wrong?" Sakura said, her hands still on Itachi's cheeks.

"It's nothing" Itachi answered looking away.

"Aw come on, please tell me" Sakura pouted looking at him.

"Its nothing" Itachi repeated.

"Come on! What is it?" Sakura asked.

Itachi smirked. "You wanna know what it is?"

Sakura nodded.

Itachi jumped on her making Sakura gasp. He lowered his face down to her ear.

"It's you" Sakura eyes widened and blushed.

Itachi moved up and inched towards her lips.

_Is he going to kiss me? _Sakura thought eyes widened.

Itachi inched towards her until their lips were barely touching.

"Hey you guys" Kakashi came in to see Itachi on top of Sakura with their lips almost touching.

"Kakashi, I told you to…" Rio came in and stopped when he saw them.

"What are you guys doing?" Kakashi asked shocked.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Its really nothing Kakashi" Itachi got off Sakura and sat beside her

"You were about to kiss weren't you" Rio asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Nope"

Rio rolled his eyes. "Anyway come on, you three have kids to look after" and walked out. They all nodded and left.

--

Sakura was with Gaara sitting on the swing. Gaara was sitting on her lap while Sakura was swinging.

"That's a nice teddy bear" Sakura said looking at his teddy bear.

"Thanks" Gaara said shyly clutching to the teddy bear.

"You wanna see what I can do with it. Don't worry it won't get hurt" Sakura said smiling, looking at Gaara.

Gaara nodded as he held his teddy bear out to her.

Sakura held it and set the toy bear on the looking at his teddy bear.

"Thanks" Gaara said shyly clutching to the teddy bear.

"You wanna see what I can do with it. Don't worry it won't get hurt" Sakura said smiling, looking at Gaara.

Gaara nodded as he held his teddy bear out to her.

Sakura held it and set the toy bear on the her lap and then she connected chakra strings from her fingers to the bear. Gaara gasped looking at the toy bear.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sakura looked at him.

Gaara shook he head no.

"Ok" Sakura made the toy bear dance.

Gaara smiled.

"You have a nice smile" Sakura said smiling.

Gaara blushed slightly.

"You don't have to be so shy about it" Sakura smiled warmly.

Gaara smiled looking at her.

--

Sakura and Gaara were in the room where they first met. Their backs were leaned against the wall and Sakura was entertaining Gaara using his teddy bear and her chakra strings. While she was doing this she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Hn, well if it isn't the famous Sakura Haruno" a voice said. Sakura looked up to see a person with sandy blonde hair and purple eyes.

"And you are?" Sakura asked looking at the person.

"Yashamaru, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara's uncle" Yashamaru answered looking at her.

Sakura stood up with Gaara behind her.

"Ok" Sakura said before turning away and walking.

"You do know he's a demon vessel" Yashamaru said. Sakura stopped.

"Yes I know that" Sakura replied.

"It surprised me that the Kazekage would order you to take care of him, when your better of looking after Temari" Yashamaru chuckled.

"Why do you say that? Is it because we're both girls" Sakura hissed her hands were clenched into fists.

"Yes, it is because of that reason" Yashamaru answered looking emotionless.

"Come on Gaara" Sakura said as she continued to walk out the door with Gaara walking beside her.

Yashamaru threw a kunai at her. Sakura noticed and grabbed a kunai of her own and threw it, deflecting it causing it to fall on the ground.

"I'm a heir, don't underestimate me" Sakura turned her head and said to him.

"Who said I was under estimating you" Yashamaru smirked. Sakura just turned around and walked out of the door.

--

That night while Sakura was sleeping Itachi couldn't stop staring at her.

_Yashamaru must really hate Sakura _Itachi thought while he was staring at her.

--

_Sakura was running through Konoha._

"_What's going on?" Sakura looked around, when she looked at her hands she gasped at what she saw._

"_Why is there blood on my hands and where did it come from?" Sakura asked to herself._

"_Sa..kur..a" a voice said. Sakura turned around and saw Gaara crawling towards her. Sakura eyes widened. _

"_Gaara what happened to you?" Sakura said ran to him and tried to heal him._

"_Yash..a..m.a..ru" Gaara stuttered looking horrified. Sakura looked at the ground and saw a shadow._

"_Sakura" Yashamaru chuckled. _

"_Sakura…Run" Gaara screamed. Sakura stood up and tried to run._

_When she got to a place where she thought he couldn't catch up to her._

"_Sakura" a voice called making her turn around. _

"_Ya..sh..a..maru" Sakura stuttered walking back. _

"_You shouldn't have token care of Gaara" Yashamaru chuckled and appeared behind her. Sakura gasped when she saw a katana covered in blood through her dominion area. _

Sakura screamed as she awoke and shot up from her bed.

"It's just a dream" Sakura repeated over again. She screamed when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Its ok, its just me" Itachi whispered hugging her.

"Itachi…" Sakura looked at him, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm here" Itachi rubbed her back, embracing her.

Sakura sobbed into his shoulder while she hugged him back.

Itachi pulled back only to have her lips crash against his. Itachi's eyes widened.

Once Sakura fell asleep on his chest, Itachi set her down.

"Itachi…" Sakura mumbled as she turned over on her side.

Itachi kissed her forehead and went back to his bed.

While Itachi was laying in his bed, all he could do was stare at the ceiling and think about Sakura.

_Did she really kiss me or was that what she does everytime she scared _Itachi thought as he felt his lips.

"I'll ask her tomorrow" Itachi mumbled as he turned over on his side and went to sleep.

He was also unaware of what was going on outside.

--

"This is it. Please die." A voice stuttered and died.

A boy's voice was all that was heard.


	8. Attack

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Itachi and Sakura**

--

Chapter 8: Attack

--

The next day Sakura was leaning against the door waiting for Gaara, when Gaara came Sakura noticed he seemed sad about something.

"Hey Gaara" Sakura smiled kneeling down on one knee.

"Can we go somewhere quiet" Gaara whispered in her ear clutching her arm.

"Ok" Sakura stood up and left with Gaara beside her.

--

When they were outside, Sakura was sitting on the swing while Gaara was sitting on her lap.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked looking worriedly at him.

"Am I bad person?" Gaara asked looking down at his hands.

"No, why would you say that?" Sakura asked wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I killed someone" Gaara mumbled. Sakura just stared at him. "I killed Yashamaru"

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around him, Gaara just cried into her chest.

Sakura suddenly felt 4 chakra signatures.

Kunai was going straight for her and Gaara but she disappeared and landed on the ground still holding Gaara.

"Sakura what's happening?" Gaara asked worried looking up at her.

"It's looks like we're about to get attacked." Sakura said looking around.

_It's a long way back to the tower. Maybe I can Gaara to run back fast to tell the others and tell them to call for back-up _Sakura thought as she looked around. Sakura put Gaara down.

"Ok Gaara, I want you to run as fast as you can to the Kazekage tower and find the people that are taking care of your brother and sister" Sakura ordered looking at him.

Gaara nodded and ran.

--

Once Gaara was out of sight Sakura went into a fighting stance.

"Ok, who ever you guys are come out" Sakura warned. Another kunai came her way but she caught it merely inches away from her face.

"Hn, Sakura Haruno" a voice said from behind her. His face was covered but he was wearing a brown or black vest inside with the sleeves rolled up. The army like outer coat was green similar to Leaf Village Chuunin and Jonin outfit.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked facing the person.

"The last person you'll ever fight" the man said. He grabbed his sword and ran at her with it, she grabbed a kunai and blocked the sword with it, and another person came up from the sand and stabbed her ankle with a kunai.

--

Gaara was running as fast as he could towards the Kazekage tower.

_I have to get there _Gaara repeated as he kept on running. Once he saw the Kazekage tower he ran even faster. _Yes I'm finally there _Gaara thought to himself as he entered the room where him and Sakura first met and saw that the person taking care Kankuro looked at him and Gaara walked up to him.

--

Itachi was talking to Kankuro until he looked and saw Gaara come in.

_Huh? Isn't Sakura supposed to be with him? _Itachi looked confused at Gaara and continued to work until he felt a tug on the black shirt he was wearing. Itachi turned around to see Gaara looking worried.

Itachi kneeled on one knee in front of Gaara.

"Is there something you want?" Itachi asked looking at him.

"It's Sakura" Gaara whispered looking away.

Itachi's eyes widened. "What about her?"

"She's in trouble" Gaara looked at him tears brimmed his eyes.

Itachi tried to calm himself down. "Do you know where she is?"

Gaara looked at him. "She near the swings in the park"

"Ok, stay here" Itachi stood up. "Kakashi, take care of the kids ok" and he ran out.

--

"Give it up Haruno, you're never going to win" the man said. Sakura was covered in blood and was surrounded by sand Nins.

_Come on Sakura you're a heir its time you started acting like one _Sakura thought to herself as she activated niji and looked at the main guy who attacked her first. His head started to hurt and after he was on the ground clutching his head and screaming. All of the other ninjas rushed at her but she managed to block them all.

Sakura had her back to one of the sand ninjas and he took out his sword.

_This is my chance _he thought as he ran at her and stabbed her in the dominion.

Sakura eyes widened. _Damn I'm so weak _she fell down on the ground and her vision was getting blurry but she could feel that someone had come and killed everyone except for one which was really injured, Itachi was about to kill him when he heard her cough blood he knock the remaining sand ninja out and came and picked her up and brought her to the hospital.

--

Itachi eyes widened when he saw Sakura on the ground and was lying in a pool of blood.

_Damn those sand ninjas _Itachi activated his Sharingan and killed everyone except for one. When he heard her cough, he decided to knock the ninja out and went to her, picked her up and got her to the hospital as fast as he could.

Itachi, Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were waiting near the hospital room. Once Rio came out Itachi stood up.

"How as she?" Itachi asked looking at him.

"Well she good, she has no severe injuries other then the wound on her stomach" Rio answered.

"When will she wake up?" Kakashi asked looking at Rio from where he sat.

"She'll be awake in a couple of hours" Rio said looking at Itachi then Kakashi.

Itachi and Kakashi both nodded and Rio left.

--

When Sakura woke up, everyone in the room gasped. Everyone except for Itachi and Kakashi. The room had light blue walls, a window, a door and a table with medical tools on it.

"Sakura?" Gaara whispered. He was sitting on her bed clutching his teddy bear; tears were running down his eyes.

"Yeah" Sakura whispered back wiping his tears from his face.

"We're glad you're awake" Kakashi smiled sitting on the end of the bed.

"I'm kinda glad of that myself" Sakura smiled looking at Kakashi.

Itachi looked at her emotionless.

"Guys can me and Itachi have a moment please?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded and left the room leaving Itachi and Sakura alone.

"Why did you have to get hurt?" Itachi asked sitting on the bed.

"Because I wanted to protect Gaara" Sakura answered.

"But how many times are you going to get hurt?" Itachi asked looking at her.

"I think I can handle it, you don't have to worry" Sakura said looking back at him.

"But when you say that you always end up hurt" Itachi grabbed her hand and held it.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked looking away.

"Hn?" Itachi looked at her.

"Do you think I'm weak?" Sakura asked looking away.

"No" Itachi answered, Sakura eyes widened.

--

The next couple of days were hard for Sakura because she couldn't get out of the bed unless she had to use the bathroom. The nurse told her that she had to stay in bed until she had regained her strength. She was sick of eating hospital food that sometimes she would even reject the food.

"Sakura, why are you not eating the food?" a nurse asked.

"Because I'm not hungry" Sakura sighed as she messaged her temples.

"Sakura, you've been rejecting your food lately" the nurse pointed out.

"I know" Sakura turned on her side facing away from the nurse. The nurse just looked at her and walked out. Itachi came in.

"Sakura" Itachi sat on the bed.

"What?" Sakura mumbled in her pillow.

"The nurses have been telling me that you've been rejecting your food" Itachi said.

"Yeah so?" Sakura asked her face in the pillow.

Itachi frowned and grabbed the tray of food and picked her up and made her sit on his lap.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked confused looking up at him.

"You're eating" Itachi said emotionlessly picking a spoon of soup.

"But I don't want to eat" Sakura whined.

"Do you want me to carry you back to Konoha?" Itachi smirked looking at her.

"No" Sakura shook her head.

"Then eat" Itachi ordered and put the spoon to her lips.

Sakura opened her mouth and Itachi put the spoon in her mouth.

"There now eat it all" Itachi took her off his lap and put her on the bed and walked over to the door.

Sakura started eating the food.

--

A couple of hours later, Itachi walked back in and the tray was on the ground by her bed, when he looked over at Sakura he saw that she was asleep.

He walked over to her and grabbed the blanket and covering her with it.

--

When Sakura woke up it was already night. She noticed a presence in the room. She turned and saw Gaara.

"Hi" Sakura sat up and looked at him.

"Hi" Gaara said as he sat on the bed and crawled onto her lap.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked looking worried at him.

Gaara shook his head and laid his head Sakura's shoulder.

"When are you leaving?" Gaara asked.

"2 days from now" Sakura looked out the windows.

Gaara looked at her, tears brimmed his eyes. Sakura wiped them away.

"Please don't leave" Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Gaara I have to" Sakura hugged him.

"Will you come back?" Gaara looked at her crying.

Sakura nodded looking at him.

--

The next day Sakura was able to leave the hospital. The first place she went to was her and Itachi's room.

She sat on her bed until Itachi woke up.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi said when he woke up scaring Sakura.

"I got out of the hospital" Sakura looked at the ceiling.

"Hn" Itachi said getting out of bed and walking out the door.

"Damn I knew that was what he was going to say" Sakura mumbled before getting off her bed and walking out the door closing it after her.

--

Gaara and her were sitting on the bench outside the Kazekage tower. Sakura was using chakra strings on Gaara's teddy bear.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked looking at her.

"Yeah" Sakura stopped and looked at him.

"Thank you" Gaara whispered into her ear.

"For what?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Being friendly to me" Gaara answered hugging her.

"Gaara, its nothing" Sakura hugged Gaara.

--

When Sakura and Itachi were sleeping the door was opened by Gaara. He walked up to Sakura's bed and slowly got on it.

Sakura felt pressure on her bed and woke up. She saw Gaara crying so she sat up on the bed and embraced him.

"Gaara whats wrong?" Sakura whispered not trying to wake up Itachi.

"My father sent ninjas to kill me" Gaara whispered as he sobbed into Sakura's pajamas. Sakura rubbed his back trying to sooth him.

"I'll talk to your father before I leave" Sakura whispered trying to sooth him.

Gaara looked at her and nodded.

Sakura laid back down on her bed with Gaara in her arms.

"Sakura I can't sleep" Gaara whispered in her arms.

"Why?" Sakura looked at him confused.

"Because what if they attack me" Gaara asked.

"They won't but if they do I'll be right here protecting you" Sakura whispered looking at the darkness.

Gaara nodded as he closed his eyes and for the first time in years Gaara fell asleep.

--

The next morning Sakura woke up and kissed Gaara's forehead and turned around to find Itachi awake and staring at her.

"Morning" Sakura said smiling.

"Gaara must really care about you" Itachi sat up and looked at her.

"I know, why?" Sakura stared at him.

"Have you told him that we were leaving today" Itachi asked.

Sakura nodded.

"How did he take it?" Itachi sat on the bed beside her.

"Fairly well" Sakura looked away.

Itachi nodded and walked to the bathroom.

**Well that's chapter 8, I know it took me a long time to write the chapter but I wanted a lot of detail in the work. **


	9. Leaving Suna

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Itachi and Sakura**

--

Chapter 9: Leaving Suna

--

"Fairly well" Sakura looked away.

Itachi nodded and walked to the bathroom.

**--**

When they were about to leave Gaara, Temari and Kankuro met them at the gate.

"Thanks for taking care of us" Temari said smiling.

"And to show you our appreciation, we made this for all of you" Kankuro walked up to Itachi and gave him a miniature forehead protector with the sand symbol on it. Temari gave Kakashi a special edition of Icha Icha Paradisewhich Kakashi was thrilled about.

"Sakura" Gaara walked up to her.

"Yeah?" Sakura kneeled on one knee.

"Here" Gaara handed her a tiny panda with a heart of the right side of the forehead.

"Thanks" Sakura kissed Gaara's forehead and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you" Gaara said into her anbu uniform.

"I'll miss you too" Sakura hugged him tight.

"Sakura, are you ready?" Kakashi said behind Sakura.

Sakura pulled away from Gaara and left.

--

When they were outside of Suna they felt 4 chakra signatures.

_Damn why do these people keep popping out of nowhere. _Kakashi sighed.

Sakura's back was turned to one of the bushes where one of the Nins was hiding. He popped out suddenly and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and grabbed her pulling into the bushes, Sakura let out a loud shriek which caught everyone's attention.

Itachi's eyes widened. _Sakura! Where did you go?_

--

"Where am I?" Sakura mumbled to herself trying to adjust her eyes to her surrounding. She tried to move her hands but found out that they were chained to the wall. She studied the room and saw there was nothing except for a lamp in the room, there was a small window and a door.

_Damn… _Sakura couldn't finish the sentence when 4 people came in. Sakura eyes widened.

One of the 3 chuckled. "Sakura, it's nice to see you again"

"Itou, Haruka, Rina, Yumi" Sakura hissed looking at them. Itou had blonde hair with blue eyes, Rina had black hair with green eyes, Haruka had brown hair with red eyes and Yumi had purple hair with lavender eyes.

"So you remember our names, such an honor" Haruka said ruffling Sakura's hair.

"Shut up" Sakura hissed narrowing her eyes.

"Wow, you've grown mean over the years" Itou walked up to her and bent down on one knee and looked into her eyes.

Sakura just glared at him and rolled her eyes.

Itou just chuckled. "Come on; show your ex-boyfriend some sympathy"

"I'd rather die then do that" Sakura mumbled looking away.

--

Itachi tried to stay calm about the situation.

"So what do we do now?" Kakashi was sitting on a tree branch reading.

"I say we try to find her" Rio said looking at Itachi.

"Yeah me too" Itachi said.

Kakashi jumped off the tree and put his book away.

"Okay now all we have to do is find which way they went" Kakashi said looking ahead.

--

"Why the hell am I here anyway?" Sakura asked looking at Itou.

"Because we got you here to ask you something" Itou said making her roll her eyes.

"You kidnapped me, put me in chains and took me to a hideout that looks like a warehouse just to ask me a question" Sakura pointed out.

Everyone nodded.

"WELL THAN WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST ASK ME WHEN I WAS IN THE VILLAGE" Sakura yelled making Itou cover his ears.

"Sakura, Sakura. Please stop screaming" Itou reached over her and got her hands out of the chains.

"Thanks" Sakura mumbled as she messaged her wrist.

"My pleasure" Itou kissed her forehead.

Sakura tensed for a moment. The others left leaving Sakura and Itou alone.

"You know I still love you" Itou said bringing Sakura close to him holding her close.

"I think I've noticed" Sakura looked away.

Itou laid her down on the ground and stroked her hair.

"Itou, what are you doing?" Sakura looked at him.

Itou smirked and kissed her. Sakura eyes widened.

Itou broke the kiss and tilted his head. "Do you not enjoy kissing?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's just that we haven't kissed in a long time"

"So?" Itou kissed her again and this time Sakura kissed him back.

Itou grinned and kissed her deeply. Sakura pulled away.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me?" Sakura looked at him.

"We are asking you if you wanted to join us" Itou caressed her cheek.

Sakura laughed. "You have to be joking"

"No, I'm not" Itou grinned at her.

"Well I'm not" Sakura looked away. Itou turned her back to him.

"Just give it a thought ok?" Itou said looking at her.

"Fine" Sakura said looking at him.

"I'll come in a couple of days; you'll give me an answer then ok' Itou kissed her forehead and picked her up.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Back to your team" Itou answered as he walked out of the door and into the forest.

--

"Sakura" Rio hugged her when Itou brought her back.

"Hey" Sakura hugged Rio back causing Itou and Itachi to become jealous.

"Well I better go before the others get worried" Itou said and turned around.

"Bye Itou" Sakura waved as he left.

"Bye" Itou turned back and waved.

--

That night they set up camp, Rio used Sakura's tent again which left Sakura sleeping outside.

_Damn why does it have to be so cold at night _Sakura thought as she tried to sleep but couldn't.

"Sakura" Itachi whispered into her ear making her jump.

Sakura turned around. "What?"

"Can you sleep?" Itachi sat down on the ground and looked at her.

Sakura shook her head no. "Why?"

"Come sleep with me" Itachi looked away.

"Sure" They both up and Sakura followed Itachi into his tent.

--

"Are you cold?" Itachi looked at her.

"What do you think?" Sakura glared at him.

Itachi chuckled as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped Sakura in it.

"Thanks" Sakura murmured as she laid down.

Itachi laid down beside her.

"Why do you always want me to sleep here?" Sakura

"Hn" Itachi answered closing his eyes.

"How did I not see that coming?" Sakura turned to her side facing Itachi and closed her eyes.

Itachi looked at her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closed to him.

Sakura gasped.

Itachi just smiled and feel asleep.

Sakura groaned and feel asleep herself.

--

**That's about it for chapter nine**


	10. An Order That Seems Impossible to Fulfil

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Itachi and Sakura**

--

Chapter 10: An Order That Seems Impossible to Fulfill

--

Itachi just smiled and feel asleep.

Sakura groaned and feel asleep herself.

--

When they woke up they packed all their belongings and headed back towards Konoha.

_Let's just hope we can get back to Konoha safe and with no injuries _Kakashi thought as he continued to travel.

--

"Finally we're back in Konoha" Sakura said as they entered the gates.

"You guys can go home, I'll give the hokage the report" Kakashi said.

Everyone nodded and went home.

--

"Hey guys" Mikoto said once Sakura and Itachi came home.

"Sakura, your mothers here" Mikoto said pointing to the kitchen.

"She is? What is she doing here?" Sakura asked while taking her shoes off.

"Well we were just hanging out" Mikoto said sipping her tea.

Sakura walked into the kitchen to see her mother making tea for herself.

"Mom, you know Mikoto could've made you tea" Sakura walked over to her mom.

"Sakura" Aoi hugged her. Aoi's long pink hair was tied in a neat ponytail; she was wearing a pink yukata and a floral obi that covered her stomach.

Sakura hugged her back. "What was it that you wanted to see me for?"

Aoi frowned. "The Konoha elders told me they wanted you to do something"

"What did they want me to do?" Sakura looked at her mom confused.

"It's all in this scroll, they want you to read it and tell them your answer" Aoi gave her the scroll.

"Thanks" Sakura took the scroll.

"Well I gotta go, I'll talk to you later ok" Aoi kissed Sakura's forehead and left.

--

Sakura was in her room reading the scroll her mom gave her.

_Sakura._

_We have an order for you to fulfill, we expect you to fulfill it as a true heir of the Haruno clan. We believe that the Uchiha and Haruno clan have become a threat to Konoha and must be eliminated forever, but we think that both of the clans should be killed by the heir of their clan. _

_Tell us your answer as soon as possible._

_Konoha elder._

Sakura clenched her hand turning them to fist and got off the bed and walked out of her room, she went downstairs and put on her shoes and walked to the Hokage office.

--

She met the Konoha elders at the Hokage office.

"Sakura…" the elderly man said.

"Why did you give me this?" Sakura yelled at them.

"Sakura, whats done is done" the elderly man **(sorry I don't know their names)** said.

"What done it done? Why do you want me to do this?" Sakura asked angry, her brows were furrowed.

"Because we think that the Haruno clan should be erased" the elderly woman said making Sakura really angry.

Sakura clenched her fist. "If you want to know my answer its no"

"You should ask why Yasuaki really gave up his title" the elderly man said with a smirk on his face.

"Why? He told me that I wasn't getting attention so he gave it up because of that" Sakura looked at them confused.

"We ask the same question we asked you a couple years ago but he said no and we told him that he had to give up his title to his younger sister and he agreed" the elderly man said smirking.

"That's why he gave it up?" Sakura asked angry.

The elders nodded.

Sakura turned around and walked out slamming the door really hard.

--

"Yasuaki" Sakura said when she met up with him.

"What is it?" Yasuaki said only to get slapped in the cheek by Sakura. "What was that for?"

"For not telling me the real reason why you gave up your title as heir" Sakura answered looking at him.

"It was either given it up or killing the whole family" Yasuaki pointed out looking at her.

"I know about that, they told me this morning when they asked me to kill the clan" Sakura clenched her fist.

"They did? And what did you say?" Yasuaki asked looking at her.

"I said no" Sakura answered looking at the ground.

"Look, don't let this get to you" Yasuaki put his hands on her shoulder.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone" Sakura mumbled looking at the ground.

Yasuaki hugged her. "I promise"

Sakura hugged him back. "Thank you"

"No problem" Yasuaki said looking at her.

--

"Dad!" Sasuke hugged his dad.

"Sasuke" Fugaku hugged Sasuke back.

They were having dinner when Fugaku walked in. Mikoto walked up to him and hugged him. Sakura felt a little out of place but continued to eat her dinner which was rice with meat and vegetables.

--

When they were done eating, Sakura walked up to her room, took a shower and got into her pajamas. She laid down on her bed but found it hard to sleep, so she decided to go downstairs for a glass of water but when she past Sasuke's room she heard little sobs.

Sakura quietly opened the room and walked in to see Sasuke under the blankets. His room was dark so Sakura couldn't see much of it.

"Sasuke" Sakura said as she gently grabbed the blanket and took off of him.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked sobbing.

"It's me" Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke just sobbed into her shirt.

"Whats wrong?" Sakura rubbed his back trying to sooth him.

"I had a bad dream" Sasuke said into her shirt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sakura asked placing Sasuke on her lap.

"I had a dream that I killed everyone and just stood there laughing." Sasuke sobbed as he clutched Sakura's shirt.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Sakura asked rubbing his back.

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura laid down on Sasuke's bed with Sasuke clutching her shirt.

"Its ok Sasuke, I'm here, I'll protect you" Sakura whispered trying to calm down Sasuke.

Sasuke just nodded and fell asleep.

Sakura kissed his forehead and fell asleep herself.

--

That morning Itachi woke up and took a shower. When he was done he changed into a black shirt and shorts.

When he walked past Sakura bedroom, he noticed that the door was opened and she wasn't in there.

_She probably went outside. _Itachi thought as he walked past Sasuke's room and saw that his door was also opened. When he took a look inside he saw that Sakura was sleeping with his arms around him.

Itachi just ignored it and walked out.

--

Sasuke woke up before Sakura did. Sasuke just stared at her and smiled. After he got off the bed and got another blanket and covered Sakura with it.

_Thanks Sakura _Sasuke said and walked out of his room.

--

When they were all having breakfast, Mikoto realized that Sakura wasn't there with them.

"Sasuke, Itachi do you know where Sakura is?" Mikoto asked Itachi and Sasuke looking at them.

"She's in my room" Sasuke answered looking at his mom.

"Why is she in your room Sasuke?" Mikoto looked at him

"Because I had a nightmare yesterday and she heard me and came in" Sasuke said looking at her. Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi looked at the stairs to see Sakura coming somewhat pale.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Mikoto put down her bowl and walked up to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Sakura mumbled before fainting.

Mikoto quickly caught her and Itachi walked up to her.

"Do you think we should take her to the hospital visit?"

"No I think it's just a minor thing, just bring her up to her room" Mikoto asked looking at Itachi.

Itachi just nodded and brought Sakura upstairs.

--

"Sakura!" Mikoto gasped when Sakura woke up.

"Where am I?" Sakura sat up slowly.

"You're in your room dear" Mikoto answered looking at her.

"Ok" Sakura nodded as she rubbed her temples.

"What happened?" Sasuke sat on her bed.

"I probably just caught something" Sakura answered smiling.

"Ok" Sasuke nodded looking at her.

--

The next couple of days Sakura had to stay in bed until she was all better, Sasuke had to limit the times he saw her unless he wanted to get sick also.

Sakura ate her food everyday thinking that Mikoto will probably find a way to make her eat it anyway.

--

When Sakura was all better, she visited her parents.

"Sakura!" Aoi hugged her. Her hair and clothes were the same as the day they saw each other at the Uchiha's place except now her yukata was blue and her obi was white.

Sakura hugged her back.

"Hey Sakura, did you hear?" Aoi said looking at her.

"Hear about what?" Sakura tilted her head questionably.

"Tomorrow is Itachi's birthday" Aoi asked looking at her.

"I was probably sleeping when they announced it." Sakura shrugged.

"Why were you sleeping?" Aoi looked at her and lead her to the backyard which was cover in roses that are different shades and colors.

"Well I kind of caught something" Sakura answered as she sat on one or the patio chairs.

"Oh, are you better?" Aoi looked at her worried as she got some tea from the kitchen and set it on the table.

"Yeah" Sakura said as Aoi sat on one of the chairs.

"So what do you plan on giving Itachi?" Aoi looked at her.

"I'm not sure" Sakura looked at her teacup.

"You should give him a present that actually means something" Aoi said looking at the roses.

"Why?" Sakura asked looking at her.

Aoi looked at her. "Because all his life ever since he started becoming a heir people have been giving him the same thing for his birthday"

"And that is?" Sakura asked looking at Aoi.

"It's always money" Aoi walked up to one of the roses which was a bright red. "They don't know what he likes so they give him money"

"But I really don't know what to give him" Sakura said kneeling down beside Aoi.

"Why don't you get him jewelry or something" Aoi suggested twirled the thornless rose.

"But what kind of jewelry?" Sakura looked at her hands.

"How about a necklace or a bracelet?" Aoi asked looking at the garden. "It doesn't matter what you get, all that matters is that you put some time into it"

Sakura nodded looking at her Aoi.

"Thanks mom" Sakura hugged her.

"My pleasure Sakura" Aoi hugged her back.

--

When Sakura left, she walked through Konoha.

"Sakura!" A voice said. Sakura turned around.

"Akane, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she hugged her.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go shopping with me tomorrow" Akane said as she started walking towards Akane's house.

"Sure but for what?" Sakura looked at her as she followed her.

"For Itachi's Birthday, everyone in Konoha is going" Akane answered looking towards her house.

"You make it seems like it's a holiday" Sakura giggled.

"What do you plan on giving him?" Akane asked looking at her.

"I'm not sure yet" Sakura answered when they were at her house which was blue and looked any original home.

"You should tell him your feelings" Akane said when they were inside her house. The inside looked a lot like the Uchiha except for the clan symbol. Akane's living room had grey wall and it had a lot of pictures hanged up.

"I don't have any feelings for him" Sakura said as she sat on Akane's bed in her room. Akane's room had white walls, a desk, a window and a closet.

"Are you sure?" Akane looked at her curiously.

"Ok fine, I do" Sakura gave up and sighed.

"I knew it" Akane yelled punching the air.

"But I don't know how to tell him" Sakura looked away.

"After your dance ask him if you guys can go outside to talk, there you give him your present then you share a wonderful kiss and live happily ever after" Akane was spinning around her room.

"Ok, I think you mistaken me for Cinderella" Sakura said stopping her from spinning.

"Come on, do you have to ruin the fun?" Akane pouted at Sakura.

--

When Sakura was walking back to the Uchiha's place she passed a jewelling store and saw a necklace that was perfect for Itachi, the necklace had a gold chain and it also had a ring on it too. Sakura walked in and bought it.

--

After dinner Sakura decided to take a walk. She stopped at a lake and looked at it.

"You know it's rude to spy on people" Sakura said to whoever was behind her.

"Hn. Whatever" a voice said. Sakura turned around a saw an Uchiha.

"An Uchiha" Sakura smirked looking at him.

"My name's Shisui" Shisui said as he extended his hand.

"Hi. I'm-" Sakura got cut off when Shisui slammed her against the tree.

Sakura shrieked a bit.

"I know who you are Sakura Haruno" Shisui whispered in her ear as he caged kept her against the tree and holding her arms.

"What are you doing Shisui?" Sakura whispered looking ahead.

"You're what I want" Shisui whispered into her ear. "All of my cousins have talked about you except for one"

"And that is Itachi" Sakura eyes widened a bit.

Shisui nodded.

--

Sakura was walking back to the Uchiha manor.

_That was weird _Sakura thought as she entered the house and walked up to her room.

Sakura laid in her bed and just looked at the ceiling. She kept on thinking what Shisui said.

_You're what I want all of my cousins have talked about you except for one _Sakura shook her head and turned to her side and fell asleep.

--

The next day things around the Uchiha place were really weird and awkward. Mikoto was rushing back and forth from the house to outside just trying to get things ready.

Sakura was shopping with Akane.

"How about this one?" Akane showed a blue floral yukata with a yellow obi.

"That ones nice" Sakura smiled looking at the outfit.

"Thanks. Now I'm going to help find a pretty one for you" Akane said looking through the selections.

"Ok" Sakura rolled her eyes as she searched for a yukata that was in her interests.

"Found one" Akane shrieked holding out a red yukata that had different kinds of flower imprints in it and had a pink obi.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled. "Now come on, let's go try it on"

--

"Hey Akane" Sakura asked changing into the yukata Akane picked out.

"Yeah" Akane said changing.

"Do you know what the guys are wearing to the party" Sakura asked as she came out and showed Akane.

"Their wearing tuxedos and that looks really pretty" Akane walked out and showed Sakura her yukata.

--

When they paid for the yukata they wanted they went their separate ways.

Sakura went back to Uchiha place and took her stuff up to her room.

_Well I only have a couple of hours into the party, I guess I'll just take a walk outside _Sakura nodded and left.

**Well that's it for chapter 10, this was a pretty long chapter, I tend to write more when I have more ideas in my head but right now I plan on having a certain Uchiha hurt Sakura and few things are going to unravel like Sakura actually telling her feelings to the birthday person. **

**I know I'm giving a little bit of info but I wanted to leave you with excitement when you read the next chapter. **


	11. Birthday

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Itachi and Sakura**

--

Chapter 11: Birthday

--

When they paid for the yukata they wanted they went their separate ways.

Sakura went back to Uchiha place and took her stuff up to her room.

_Well I only have a couple of hours into the party, I guess I'll just take a walk outside _Sakura nodded and left.

--

Sakura was walking past the ninja academy and saw that people were making fun of Anrii and Naruto. She stood there and watched them. Finally a kid who was making fun of them saw her and told the other kids and they all ran off.

Anrii and Naruto looked towards Sakura and waved. Sakura waved back.

The bell rang giving them a signal to go in. Anrii and Naruto smiled at Sakura and ran into the school.

Sakura decided to sit at the swing for a while. While she was swinging she couldn't forget about the times she had with Gaara.

--

While she was still swinging on the swing she heard a rattle in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Sakura got off the swing and turned around holding a kunai.

"It's me" Yumi said as she came out.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked putting the kunai away.

"I wanted to talk to you" Yumi replied looking emotionless at her.

"Why?" Sakura looked at her.

"Because I wanted to tell you something" Yumi said as she sat on the swing.

"Ok" Sakura walked to her and sat down on the ground.

"You know your brother Kuran" Yumi said looking at the ground.

"Yeah, what about him?" Sakura played with grass.

"We ran into him, they seemed to know pretty much everything about us" Yumi asked as she looked at Sakura.

"They even knew that Itou was my boyfriend and that Haruka, Rina and you are my cousins" Sakura answered looking at Yumi.

Yumi nodded.

"They said that in a couple of days there going to kill every Haruno except for Kuran" Yumi said getting off the swing and sitting beside Sakura.

"I know, it's because Kuran is also a Sakumi" Sakura looked at the ground.

"This is so hard" Yumi sighed as she rested her head on Sakura's shoulder.

"I know" Sakura rested her head on top of Yumi's head.

--

After Yumi left, Sakura walked back to the Uchiha place to get ready.

"Sakura are you ready?" Mikoto knocked on her door.

"Yeah" Sakura opened her door.

"Ok" Mikoto said as she left to go downstairs.

--

There was a knock on the Sakura's bedroom door.

"Come in" Sakura said tying her hair up.

The door opened and Itachi walked in, his hair was the same but today he was wearing a tuxedo with a black tie.

"Hi" Sakura smiled as she finished tying her hair.

"You look nice" Itachi commented leaning on her door frame.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself" Sakura smiled as she played with the front of hair a bit.

Itachi walked up to her and hugged her from the behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Sakura blushed. "What are you doing?"

Itachi closed his eyes and inhaled her scent.

Sakura kissed his temple causing him to blush slightly.

--

Itachi and Sakura headed downstairs to Itachi's birthday party. The house was covered in linens that were draped along the walls and the ceiling.

"Do they always do this for your birthday" Sakura whispered into Itachi's ear.

Itachi nodded looking at her.

Sakura nodded and left to go find Akane.

--

"Sakura!" Akane said as Sakura found her and hug her.

"Hi" Sakura hugged her back.

"It's about time you got down here" Akane giggled pulling from the hug.

"Yeah, it was" Sakura giggled along with her.

--

_Seems somebody put out the moon_

_Now the road is a minefield_

_I can't follow the way she moves_

_I can't see past the shadows_

_You make the darkness disappear_

_I feel found when you stay near_

_I know where I am when you are here_

_My way becomes so clear_

"Hey Sakura, why don't you ask Itachi if he wants to dance" Akane tapped her shoulder noticing Itachi walking their way.

"No" Sakura turned around just to bumped into Itachi.

Itachi smiled. "Would you like to dance?" He extended his hand.

Sakura smiled back. "Sure"

Itachi gently grabbed her hand and pulled her gently to him.

_When you're gone_

_Will I lose control?_

_You're the only road I know_

_You show me where to go_

_Who will drive my soul?_

Sakura's head was rested on Itachi's shoulder as they swayed comfortably.

"You look beautiful tonight" Itachi whispered in her ear.

"Thanks. I think you've already said that" Sakura whispered back.

"I said you looked nice" Itachi whispered.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

_Seems somebody burned out the signs_

_I can't expect the hard curves_

_There's no borders_

_There are no lines_

_How can I know where to turn?_

_You make the street lights reappear_

_I feel bright when you stand near_

_I know what I am when you are here_

_My place becomes so clear_

Sakura had her head hurried in Itachi's shoulder throughout the whole song.

"You smell nice" Sakura inhaled his scent.

"Thanks. You don't smell so bad yourself" Itachi whispered dancing along with her.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled.

_When you're gone_

_Will I lose control?_

_You're the only road I know_

_You show me where to go_

_Who will drive my soul?_

--

Once the song ended they both pulled back.

"I'm going to go outside" Sakura said as she walked out. Itachi followed her.

--

"Here" Sakura gave him a small golden box with a pink bow once they were sitting on a bench just outside the manor.

"What is it?" Itachi looked at her confused.

"Just open it" Sakura smiled. Itachi nodded and opened the box. He smiled as he saw the necklace Sakura had brought.

"Thanks" Itachi smiled holding the chain and he looked at the ring and saw it had something engraved on it. He looked closely and saw that it had the words "Happy Birthday Itachi!" on it.

"I couldn't think of anything else" Sakura smiled looking at her hands.

"That's ok" Itachi smiled looking at the chain.

"Here" Sakura grabbed the necklace. "Let me put it on for you" She reached around his neck and practically hugged him just to put it on.

"Thanks" Itachi mumbled.

"No problem" Sakura clipped the necklace together. "There you go"

Itachi smiled and hugged her.

Sakura gasped softly and hugged him back.

Itachi pulled back and looked at her.

"What?" Sakura tilted her head.

Itachi cupped her face making Sakura blushed.

"Itachi what are you doing?" Sakura asked and Itachi gently pushed her down making her lay on bench and got on top of her.

"This" Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her.

Sakura eyes widened and she tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrist and continued to kiss her .

Sakura just closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

When they stopped the kiss Itachi lifted his head leaned his forehead against her.

"I love you" they both said at the same time staring at each other.

**Aww. That ending was so cute. The song that Itachi and Sakura dance to was Drive my Soul by Lights.**


	12. New Feelings

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Itachi and Sakura**

--

Chapter 12: New Feelings

--

Sakura eyes widened and she tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrist and continued to kiss her so Sakura just closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

When they stopped the kiss Itachi lifted his head and leaned his forehead against her.

"I love you" they both said at the same time staring at each other.

--

The next day Sakura and Itachi felt awkward with each other so they avoided each other as much as possible.

"Come on Sasuke, I'll walk you to school" Mikoto said getting up. Sasuke just nodded and went upstairs to get his bag.

--

Sakura walked and met up with Akane outside the academy.

"Hey, so what happened when you guys went outside?" Akane asked looking at her.

"I gave him my present and we kind of kissed" Sakura answered looking away.

Akane grinned. "Are you his girlfriend now?"

Sakura shrugged. "I'm not sure, I felt so weird about it that I've been avoiding him"

"Well you should ask him if you are his girlfriend" Akane said looking at her.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't know what to say" Sakura looked at Akane.

"Tell him how you feel" Akane sighed.

--

After Akane left, Sakura walked along the river.

"Hey" Itachi said from behind her making Sakura jump.

"Hi" Sakura smiled turning around.

Itachi walked up to her and pulled her in to kiss her.

Sakura eyes widened but soon returned the kiss.

Itachi pulled back and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Sakura tilted her head.

"Nothing" Itachi smiled at her.

"Well ok, I gotta go" Sakura tried to get out but Itachi kept his grip around her waist.

"I'm not letting you go" Itachi smirked and kissed her lips softly and disappeared.

"What the hell?" Sakura fell on her knees.

"Hey Sakura" Shisui said as he walked out of the trees.

"Shisui?" Sakura asked looking confused at him and stood up.

Shisui walked up to her and lifted her chin and kissed her softly.

Sakura gasped softly and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked but Shisui wrapped his arms around his arms around Sakura's waist.

"Like I said before, all of my cousins want you, even Itachi" Shisui smirked at her.

Sakura couldn't think because Shisui had kissed her again.

_I have to get out of here _Sakura thought as she kicked Shisui's groin and ran.

--

When Sakura stopped she noticed she was on a cliff. She was about to jump when Shisui grabbed her waist and slammed her against a tree. Sakura yelped with pain.

"I never imagine actually getting a girl that Itachi wanted but then again you're the only girl that Itachi ever liked" Shisui smirked as he started licking Sakura necked.

Sakura gasped. "Please stop Shisui, why are you doing this, I thought Itachi was your friend" Sakura cried desperately trying to push him away but Shisui kept a tight grip on her waist.

"I'm not Itachi's friend, I never was" Shisui smirked against her neck making Sakura's eyes widened.

"Then why do you hang out with him" Sakura asked confused.

"Because someone had paid me to keep an eye on him" Shisui answered and continued to nuzzle her.

Shisui then moved lower slowly removing her shirt. Sakura gasped and tried to cover herself but Shisui grabbed both her hands and held them over her head using one hand. With his other hand Shisui continued to slowly take off her shirt.

_I have to get out of here _Sakura kicked Shisui groin a bit harder and once he fell down Sakura ran and jumped into the water, as she was about to jump she hit her ankle of the rocks and sprained it.

--

When Shisui's got up he looked at the river and smiled.

"There's no way you can survive that jump" Shisui smirked and left.

--

When the sun was about to set Sakura gasped coming up from the water.

_Damn _Sakura thought as she saw a path leading up to the top of the cliff. She tried to swim fast but found it hard because of her sprained ankle. When she finally got to the path she limped up the path and limped back to the Uchiha place.

--

"Where is Sakura?" Mikoto asked looking at the family while they were eating dinner.

The sound of the door opening turned there attention to Sakura coming limping, and soaking wet with her shirt half opened.

"Sakura!" Mikoto set down her bowl and walked to her.

"It's nothing" Sakura's bangs were covering her eyes.

"What is it Sakura?" Mikoto wrapped an arm around Sakura shoulder. She could feel Sakura slightly shivering and shaking.

"I'm fine" Sakura murmured and Mikoto could hear her sobbing.

"Did someone do something to you" Mikoto said noticing her half opened shirt.

Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore, she feel on her knees and started crying. She covered her chest with her hands.

Mikoto bent down on one knee and hugged her not caring that she was wet.

"Come on, lets talk about it in your room" Mikoto soothed her by rubbing her back. She helped Sakura up and made her way up the stairs.

--

"So whats wrong?" Mikoto asked when they were finally in Sakura's room.

"I almost got raped" Sakura sobbed sitting on her bed with Mikoto beside her.

"By who?" Mikoto asked wrapping a blanket around Sakura.

Sakura clutched the blanket around her tighter. "Shi…sui"

Mikoto eyes widened. "Shisui?" Sakura nodded.

"Why would he do that?" Mikoto looked at her confused.

"Because he said that all of his cousin wanted me and he also said that I'm the first person Itachi has ever liked" Sakura sobbed.

Mikoto nodded

--

After Mikoto left, Sakura took a shower and then changed into black shorts and a white tank top. When she was walking back to her room, she passed by Itachi's room. She saw him walk up to her and grab her wrist and dragged her into his room. His room was white with a large window, a bed against the wall with a bedside table filled with pictures right beside it.

"Why did you want me-"Sakura couldn't finish her sentence when Itachi kissed her.

Sakura's eyes widened and she pushed him away.

"What?" Itachi looked at her confused.

"It's nothing" Sakura looked away.

Itachi lifted up her chin. "I know what Shisui did to you" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Do you know why?" Sakura asked looking at him. Itachi shook his head no.

"Tell me why?" Itachi asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"He told me someone has been paying him to keep an eye on you" Sakura looked at him and saw that he had his eyebrows furrowed; she could feel his hand clenched.

"Are you hungry?" Itachi said changing the subject.

Sakura nodded. Itachi grabbed her wrist and led her down to the kitchen.

--

"Here" Itachi set down a bowl of rice and chicken on the table.

"Thanks" Sakura picked up the bowl and started to eat. She felt so awkward eating with Itachi's glare on her.

"What?" Itachi asked her looking confused.

"Don't you think it's hard to eat with someone having there eye on you 24/7" Sakura looked at him.

Itachi shrugged and Sakura rolled her eyes and continued eating.

--

When Sakura was done, Itachi cleaned the bowl and they walked up the stairs to their rooms.

Sakura was about to go into her room when Itachi grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards his room.

"What exactly are you taking me?" Sakura tried to break free but found it impossible.

--

Itachi closed the door when they were in his room.

"You've got an ordinary room" Sakura said as she sat of his bed.

Itachi sat down beside her.

Sakura yawned a bit and laid down and fell asleep. Itachi got behind her and rested his chin on her head and feel asleep also.

--

When it was morning Sakura woke up first. She tried to slip out carefully but Itachi grabbed her shirt and pulled her back making Sakura yelp.

"I hate you" Sakura mumbled as she looked at the wall. She could feel Itachi chuckling.

"Go back to sleep" Itachi mumbled as he closed his eyes and tightened his grip.

"Fine" Sakura mumbled and closed her eyes pretending to go to sleep.

"I mean really" Itachi smiled and played with a lock of her hair.

Sakura groaned. "I really hate you"

Itachi smiled. "And I love you too"

Sakura blushed. "Ok, getting creepy I'm leaving" She got up to leave but Itachi grabbed her hair and tugged her back.

--

When they woke up a couples of hours later, Sakura rushed out of there. Itachi just chuckled.

Sakura ran to her room and collapsed on the bed.

_Oh god, I feel like a fan girl _Sakura thought as she stuffed her face into her pillow. She didn't realize someone had opened the door. A pair of small hands silently tugged Sakura's shirt.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered as he tugged her shirt.

"Yeah" Sakura raised her head and looked at him.

"Someone whats to see you, I think it's your father" Sasuke said looking tired at him.

"Ok" Sakura said getting out of her bed and walking downstairs.

She opened the door to see her father.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Sakura looked at him confused.

"It's Yasuaki" Kazuma said looking at her.

"What about him?" Sakura slid the door fully opened and walked out.

"He's at the hospital" Kazuma looked at her emotionless.

Sakura eyes widened.

**I'm really sorry that this chapter took a long time but I couldn't think of any ideas so I had to wait a couple of days until I got an idea. Next month I might not be able to update because of school and everything so updates on this story will be once in while.**


	13. Yasuaki

**Title: All or Nothing**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Itachi and Sakura**

--

Chapter 13: Yasuaki

--

"He's at the hospital" Kazuma looked at her emotionless.

Sakura eyes widened.

--

Sakura ran to the hospital as fast as she could. Her father had to take care of something so that left her by herself.

When she got to the hospital she ask the nurse which room Yasuaki was in and she told her.

--

Sakura gasped when she saw Yasuaki. He had bandages around his forehead, arms, legs and stomach. She read on his reports that he suffered severe injuries in his stomach, arms and head.

Sakura grabbed a stool and placed it beside the bed and sat on it.

"Come on Yasuaki please wake up soon" Sakura grabbed his hand and rested her head on it and cried softly.

--

Shisui was standing at the river where he almost raped Sakura.

"It's nice to see you again Itachi" Shisui smirked with his back towards Itachi.

"Why did you do that you her?" Itachi asked angry walking towards Shisui.

"I did it because I wanted her" Shisui turned around and smirked.

Itachi clenched his hands.

"Is the heir of the Uchiha clan getting mad over a pathetic Haruno" Shisui teased, somewhat pleased at seeing Itachi mad.

"She's not pathetic" Itachi mumbled looking at him.

"Anyone from a distorted family like her's has got to be pathetic" Shisui teased causing Itachi to punch him in the face.

Shisui wiped the blood off his mouth and stood up.

"Oh come on, Sakura has been in the hospital way more times that an average person should" Shisui continued to stare at Itachi while he mocked Sakura. "If she really is called a heir why can't she act like one" and that was the last straw for Itachi. He took out a kunai and stabbed Shisui in the stomach and the heart, which killed him.

"You deserve to die alone" Shisui said before he died.

--

"Sakura" Aoi whispered slightly shaking her awake.

"Huh?" Sakura said as she woke up.

Aoi smiled at her. "Come on lets go home"

Sakura nodded and stood up and left.

--

Itachi walked home silently. He was furious at what Shisui said and couldn't seem to get it out of his mind.

Once Itachi killed Shisui, he dumped Shisui corpse in the water and a wrote a suicide note in Shisui's handwriting. After he felt something weird happen to his Sharingan.

"Mangekyo" Itachi whispered looking at his hands.

--

The door of Sakura's bedroom was opened slowly while she was asleep. The person set a glass of water on her dresser and got on her bed silently. Sakura began to stir.

"Sasuke?" Sakura tiredly asked as she saw Sasuke sitting on her bed, She turned on the lamp and saw that Sasuke had brought a glass of water with him.

"Sakura, can I sleep with you tonight?" Sasuke looked away.

Sakura moved back a bit to make room for Sasuke. "Sure"

"Thanks" Sasuke smiled and laid down beside her.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke and they both fell asleep.

--

Sakura woke up the next morning wit small arms around her waist.

She slipped out carefully trying not to wake him and walked out.

"Hey" Itachi said behind her. Sakura noticed he looked pale.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked looking at him worried.

Itachi shook his head no and left quickly.

Sakura just stared at him until he disappeared.

--

After breakfast Sakura walked Naruto, Anrii and Sasuke to school.

"Hey idiot" Sasuke smirked at Naruto which got him mad and they started to fight.

"Come on you guys" Sakura giggled quietly.

"If you guys don't stop, I'll hang you both" Anrii threatened giving them glares which scared them both.

"Anrii" Sakura laid a hand on Anrii's shoulder and looked at her.

When the bell rang Sasuke, Anrii and Naruto ran quickly to get to school.

--

"Hi, is it okay for me to see Yasuaki Haruno" Sakura asked the nurse.

The nurse nodded and Sakura left to go see Yasuaki

When she walked in she saw that Yasuaki was awake and was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey" Sakura got the stool and placed it near his bed.

Yasuaki looked at her. "Hi"

"Are you alright?" Sakura held his hand. Yasuaki tensed for a moment but let it go after.

"Yeah" Yasuaki nodded and looked at her.

"What happen?" Sakura looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I ran into Kuran, Koyasu and Akira" Yasuaki answered holding her hand.

"Let me guess, they attacked you all at once" Sakura looked at Yasuaki bandaged hand.

"Only Koyasu and Akira did" Yasuaki raised his hand and cupped her cheek with it.

"Why them, what about Kuran?" Sakura held his hand and looked at him worried.

"He just stood back like he didn't want to fight me" Yasuaki looked at the ceiling once again.

--

Yasuaki was able to go home in the condition he was in. Sakura realized it was night and decided to go home. When she was at the entering the Uchiha manor she realized that things were out of place.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to her crying.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura hugged him and rubbed his back trying to sooth him.

"Itachi…" Sasuke mumbled breathing hard.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura repeated as she pulled back and looked at Sasuke.

"Itachi killed Mom and Dad and everyone else" Sasuke said looking at her. Sakura eyes widened.

"Look Sasuke, I want you to run to the hospital and stay there until I come, and if you see Anrii, Naruto, or Yasuaki run to them ok" Sakura ordered him, Sasuke just nodded and left.

Once Sasuke left Sakura ran to her house quickly.

_Itachi, what the hell are you thinking? _Sakura said as she ran to her house.

--

Once she got there, she opened the door to her house she heard a scream and a thud coming from someplace else in the house.

"Mom!" Sakura yelled and ran to another room that was right by the room she was just in. She opened it rapidly and her eyes widened at the scene. Her dad and mom were laying in the own blood and Itachi was right there holding a sword with blood covering it.

"How could you?" Sakura cried leaning against the wall for support.

"I did it to test my power" Itachi said emotionless.

"Get out of here" Sakura said angry, tears streaming down her face.

"Hm" Itachi said before he disappeared.

Sakura ran to her mother and felt for a pulse on her neck. She found a slowly pulsing vein and started to heal her.

"Sakura…" Aoi whispered opening her eyes halfway. "Don't heal me"

"Why?" Sakura put her arm under her mothers head and rested her against it.

"Because I have to die at some point, let it be now" Aoi whispered smiling, she coughed and blood came out.

"Mom!" Sakura cried holding her hand.

"Sakura…here" Aoi handed an envelope.

"Mom, what is this for?" Sakura asked her confused.

"Tell Yasuaki and Anrii I love them too" Aoi whispered before her eyes closed.

Sakura's eyes widened.

She kissed Aoi's head and set her down beside Kazuma.

"I love you both" Sakura whispered before getting up and leaving.

--

Itachi was walking out of Konoha.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Itachi said with his back towards Sakura.

"I know the real reason why you killed both of our clans" Sakura whispered looking at the ground.

"Hm" Itachi said looking straight forward.

"You could've said no" Sakura said trying not to cry.

"I couldn't" Itachi said not turning around.

Sakura clenched her hands.

Itachi disappeared and appeared in front of her. Sakura stepped back.

"You're mine" Itachi whispered in her ear before knocking her unconscious.

"No, I'm not" Sakura said before she fell unconscious

Itachi picked her up and put her on the bench nearby.

"Thank you"

**Okay, maybe that wasn't the best ending to the chapter and the next chapter will be the official last chapter of the story!! **

**There might be a sequel but I'm still thinking about it. **


	14. The End

**This is the last chapter!!**

**Chapter 14: The end**

**--**

"Sakura?" Yasuaki shook her. They were all outside where Itachi left her the night before.

Sakura stirred and woke up. "What am I doing here?"

Yasuaki looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad you're awake"

Sakura looked around. "Where is Anrii and Sasuke?"

Yasuaki looked at her confused. "Anrii is at the house and Sasuke is by the lake"

Sakura stood up and started to walk away.

Yasuaki knew where she was going but didn't bother to stop her.

--

When Sakura found Sasuke she saw that he was sitting on the dock.

"Hey" Sakura walked up to him. Sakura was wearing a white t-shirt with a black short skirt; her mid-back length hair was down.

"Sakura" Sasuke said standing up and walking over to her, Sasuke was wearing a black shirt and shorts.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sakura bent down smiling at him.

"Just wanted to think" Sasuke looked at her.

Sakura just smiled and walked over to the end of the dock with Sasuke following her.

"You must be really sad about you family dying" Sakura sat down, Sasuke sat in her lap.

Sasuke nodded and buried his head in her chest.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started crying into her chest.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked confused looking at his hair.

"Train me to get stronger" Sasuke whispered making Sakura's eye widened.

"I'm not sure Sasuke" Sakura stared at the ocean.

"Please Sakura" Sasuke pleaded looking at her.

"I'll think about it" Sakura nodded looking at him.

Sasuke nodded

--

That night while Sakura was walking home she felt a chakra signature. Sakura rapidly turned around.

"Whoa, I'm not here to kill you" a guy came out. He had white long hair and black eyes; he had a forehead protector wrapped around his neck which had the sound symbol on it.

"Who are you?" Sakura said angry to him; her brows were furrowed.

"My name is Kaname, Orochimaru sent me here" Kaname answered smiling.

"Why did he send you here?" Sakura asked questionably looking at him.

"Because he wants you to be apart of his team" Kaname grinned looking at her.

Sakura snorted. "Why in the world would I want to be in his team?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Because he can make you strong, so then you can kill a certain Uchiha"

Sakura's eyes widened.

Kaname grinned and walked up her.

"He said it was an option, you decide if you want to be apart of this or not" Kaname whispered in her ear.

"Get me tomorrow, I have to tell my brother to do a couple of things first" Sakura whispered looking straight ahead of her.

Kaname grinned and left.

--

The next morning Sakura woke up in her room.

_I just can't leave them here, they might suffer but then again the village might be attacked if I don't go with Orochimaru. _Sakura thought as she took a shower and changed into a light blue tank top and a white short skirt.

--

"Hey Yasuaki" Sakura called as she went downstairs.

"Yeah" Yasuaki came from behind her, scaring Sakura. Yasuaki was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with black pants.

"Can you train Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Sure but why don't you train him?" Yasuaki leaned on the door frame looking at her.

"Because I'mnotgoingtobehere" Sakura said really fast looking away.

"What?" Yasuaki walked up her and grabbed her shoulders.

"I said I'm not going to be here" Sakura answered looking him straight in the eye.

"Why?" Yasuaki asked looking at her confused.

"Because Orochimaru wants me to go with him and if I don't he'll kill the entire village" Sakura answered.

"He didn't tell you he was going to kill this entire village did he?" Yasuaki raised an eyebrow.

Sakura sighed. "Ok no he didn't, he sent this guy named Kaname and he told me I had an option"

Yasuaki looked at her nervous.

--

"So Yasuaki will be training me?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Just until you get assigned your team as genin" Sakura said looking at him.

Sasuke nodded.

"When are you coming back?" Sasuke asked looking at her.

"I'm not sure, but I'll try to come back" Sakura smiled.

"Ok" Sasuke smiled a bit.

--

That night, Sakura packed up her stuff in small beige pack, she also packed a few packs of food.

"Hey Sakura, do you still have a few minutes before you go" Yasuaki popped into her room.

Sakura nodded. "I have about an hour and a half"

"Good, follow me" Yasuaki waved a hand. Sakura followed.

--

"What is this place?" Sakura asked looking around. It was a small room that had swords and weapons everywhere.

"Dad made this weapons, he said we could go in here and grab anything we need if we wanted" Yasuaki answered walking over to a big sword that had cherry blossom engraved on the blade, and had a long ribbon tied at the end of the handle of the sword.

"Here" Yasuaki said handing the sword to Sakura.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Sakura asked taking the sword.

"Because I think you might need it" Yasuaki said getting the sheath and carefully placing the sword in it.

Sakura nodded and took the sword. "Thanks Yasuaki"

"No problem" Yasuaki hugged her.

Sakura hugged him back.

--

"Ready to go?" Kaname asked when she met him and the gates of Konoha.

Sakura nodded and they both started making there way to sound.

Sakura turned around while they were walking.

_Bye Konoha_

**There's the final chapter!! I know it took me a long time to write it but after publishing the 13 chapter my computer crashed and I had to wait to get it fixed so that's why it took me so long to write. And I will get started on the sequel soon. Oh and sorry for making the chapter really short.  
**


End file.
